


Amor, Traición y Perdida.

by Demily_Forbes



Series: Las decisiones que forman nuestro destino [1]
Category: Revenge (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Love, M/M, Marriage, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demily_Forbes/pseuds/Demily_Forbes
Summary: La historia comienza en 3x10, Demily se casa pero no todo es lo que parece, Emily decidió enterrar sus sentimientos para continuar con su venganza, en cambio Daniel toma decisiones sin pensar en las consecuencias, cada acción conlleva una acción, jamas creyeron que las mentiras se convertirían en verdades, el amor en traición, la impulsividad en perdida y al final solo dolor para uno, decepción para otro, podrán reencontrar su camino. Asumirán las responsabilidades de sus acciones..... acaso habrá algo llamado familia en su futuro.
Relationships: Aiden Mathis/Emily Thorne, Daniel Grayson/Emily Thorne, Nolan Ross/Emily Thorne
Series: Las decisiones que forman nuestro destino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022977
Kudos: 2





	1. Traición

**Author's Note:**

> Se basa en el 3x10 después de la boda, esta una de mis series y shipping favoritos, alguien se perdió la química entre ellos, el amor, las miradas entre Daniel y Emily, aun que se basaron en el conde de Montecristo pudieron haber tenido un gran final juntos, no con Jack quien complico muchas cosas, ademas estaba mejor con Margaux...... En fin los dejo con el primer capitulo espero que les guste.
> 
> La serie- historia original (Revenge) y personajes no son míos, son ABC, solo soy un simple fan que quiere un diferente final para Emily y Daniel.

Toda venganza comienza con el antagonista de la historia, dependiendo de nuestro estado mental y de del sufrimiento causado será el tamaño de nuestra venganza. Así empezó la historia de Amanda Clark, su padre fue acusado de delito que él no cometió, enviándolo a prisión, posteriormente a su muerte. Que paso con la pequeña Amanda desamparada que estuvo en casas adoptivas, en orfanatos, terminando en un centro juvenil, entrenada por Takeda. Convirtiéndose en inteligente, estratega, hábil en artes marciales en Emily Thorne. Cada paso está perfectamente calculado con planes de respaldo y el soporte de su socio comercial Nolan Roses de su antiguo amante Aiden Mattis. El final de los Grayson está cerca eso pensaba ella. 

Ocho horas antes estaba celebrando su casamiento con Daniel Grayson pero aquí esta ella encerrada en el baño del Yate de los Grayson. Vomitando todo lo consumido y mareada. Sentía que el vestido estaba más tallado de lo que se suponía, además tenía una pequeña migraña que empujo al fondo de su mente. Necesita mantenerse cuerda para cuando llegue el momento. Pronto iniciara la distracción tiene que estar ahí para evitar las sospechas. Suficiente con que Daniel este tenso y frio además ha de estar suficientemente ebrio todo inicio después de que abordaron el Yate.

Escena retrospectiva:  
Todos sus familiares estaban abordando el Yate familiar, mientras Daniel esperaba a Emily quien estaba teniendo problemas con la cola del vestido. Recibió una llamada telefónica. Era Jerry (su informante). Decidió alejarse de la entrada, he hizo señas que no lo esperara.  
\- Daniel Grayson  
\- Si, que sucedió.  
\- Sara... fue llevada al hospital…se le ha comunicado a su familia. Al parecer un intento de suicidio. Desea que haga algo??  
\- (Estado de shock) Sara está bien??  
\- Sí.  
\- Bien…yo… Hahh. Suspiro profundo. - No hagas nada mantenme informado y en caso de que necesiten algo infórmame.  
\- Entendido señor.  
Fin de la Escena retrospectiva.

Se levantó, se lavó la cara, uso algunas mentas. Respiro profundo decidió que era momento de salir de este lugar, mientras se dirigía a la cabina principal donde se encontraban todos esperando la pareja recién casada.  
\- Emily..!!!. Charlotte grita desde el otro lado del pasillo. - Te estado buscando es hora del discurso, ugh…. Daniel está muy antisocial, ha tomado suficiente por un día.  
\- Sorpresa. Emily dijo con sarcasmo, estaba tratando de sobre llevar el mareo, cierra los ojos, respira profundamente. Charlotte puede ver que esta ojerosa y esta demasiada pálida.  
\- Emily estas bien??? no te ves bien. Ella se sentía extraña, enferma pero se enfocaría en lo primero “Graysons”.  
\- Gracias Charlotte. Contesto cortésmente. - Ha sido el estrés y nervios de la boda. Y estar en el Yate no ha ayudado mucho. Habían llegado a la habitación, Charlotte le susurra.  
\- OK. Avísame si necesitas algo. Emily ve que ella se acerca a un Daniel muy intoxicado, su hermana le quita el vaso de Whisky. 

Jamás pensó que todos sus enemigos reunidos en un solo punto, no podían esperar más para terminar con esto; pronto Victoria estaría en la cárcel, el FBI recibiría las pruebas incriminatorias de Conrad y Daniel odiara a victoria por todo el daño hecho, esperar que Charlotte supere la tragedia familiar. El mesero le pasa una copa con agua tónica.

\- Puedo obtener la atención de todos, por favor. Entiendo que una luna de miel extraña, quiero que este matrimonio sea sobre la familia pasado, presente y futuro. Solo para poner énfasis en mi actuación, coloco mi mano en mi vientre. - Eh mantenido un pequeño secreto de todos ustedes incluso de Daniel, hice un video sobre todas las celebraciones de los Graysons atraves de los años. Levanta la copa no se preocupen, es solo agua tónica. Charlotte empuja a Daniel acercarse a su esposa. Daniel toma una copa de champagne de la bandeja, abraza a Emily, pone una mano en su cintura baja. La postura de pareja enamorada, eso es lo creía la audiencia Daniel solo mira a Emily como si solo tuviera ojos para ella, pero están algo fríos. Emily le devolvía una fingida mirada esperanzadora.  
\- Por los lazos que nos ata. Por la Familia. Emily levanta la copa.  
\- Por Emily y Daniel y por mi futuro sobrino. Grito Charlotte.  
\- Por Emily y Daniel. Todos los presentes gritaron. 

Emily tenia que se pararse de Daniel sabía que esta borracho, su olor la hacía sentir enferma, necesitaba aire fresco. Emily susurro a Daniel.  
\- Necesito aire fresco y tú deberías dejar de tomar. No le dio tiempo de contestar Emily había dejado la habitación pero Daniel solo pensaba en el intento de suicidio, estaba ebrio, su esposa de solo unas horas alejándose de él. La chica que ama en el hospital, por casarse con la chica que amaba, que ha engañado diciendo que la ama, su esposa, madre de su hijo. Mas jodido no podía estar. Necesitaba más Whisky. Llego al bar, tomo una botella y decidió que el también necesitaba aire. Emily le podrá perdonar la resaca de mañana, después de todo ahora son Sr. y Sra. Grayson.

Mientras tanto en la borda Emily tenía todo preparado. Escucho a Victoria caminar detrás de ella con una bebida en la mano. Que felicidad al saber que araña ha caído en su propia red.  
\- Pensé en traerte una bebida real desde que sospecho que esta tan embarazada como yo. Dijo victoria mientras le mostraba a Emily la foto de ella en la fiesta de los Grayson años atrás. La que Lydia le proporciono. – Esta foto es la prueba que tú estabas apuntando a nosotros y a mi hijo por años, ahora explica quién eres. Ordeno Victoria.  
\- Como desde hace 5 horas soy Emily Grayson. Emily contesto sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire.  
\- Intentas provocarme deseando que te agarre de la garganta para que así puedas decir que estoy loca, te veas inocente. Victoria acuso. Emily tomo la copa de las manos de victoria; procedió como si estuviera a punto de brindar pero se detuvo para respirar y pestañar por el olor que emanaba de la copa. Tratando de recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos empezó hablar.  
\- Por una vez no estás tan loca Victoria, tienes razón. Daniel necesitaba un pequeño incentivo, de último momento. Me robe el truco de la maestra de las manipulaciones. Después de todo no fue un falso embarazo como atrapaste a Conrad. Emily sonrió con satisfacción.  
\- Pero la diferencia es que pensé que lo amaba entonces. Tú no eres nada más que una depredadora, un cascaron vacío que le gusta causar estragos.  
\- Si tú te pudieras escuchar Victoria. Qué triste, triste mujer.  
\- No me preocupa tu opinión por q no me importas, nada vales, eres tan poco para mí como este brazalete. Victoria tomo el brazalete y lo tiro al agua. - Vamos ve por el antes que llegue a las profundidades se lo coman otros carroñeros. Emily percibió a Aiden, él se acercaba sigilosamente detrás de Victoria. - Adiós victoria. Aiden uso un paño con cloroformo en ella, deposito el arma sobre la toalla.  
\- Dos minutos y dispara. Aiden se lleva una inconsciente victoria en brazos.

La mente de Emily estaba trabajando a mil después de que su plan había cambiado de rumbo. Al menos el objetivo se había logrado. La migraña que ha estado tratando de desaparecer toda la noche está regresando, el mareo la golpea de forma que se tiene que sostener de la borda. Trata de calmar su respiración, y mentalizarse que esto está a punto de terminar. Aiden se ocuparía de lo demás.  
\- Escuche todo.!!!. Un Daniel muy ebrio y rabioso exclama.  
\- Daniel..!!!!. Emily dice casi en un susurro; exhala profundamente, se voltea lentamente para ver Daniel muy enojado. Ambos mantienen la mirada, captan por el rabillo del ojo el arma.  
\- Me vas a disparar.  
\- Noo. Daniel sin dudar tomo el arma y la apunto a ella sin dudar.  
\- Me engañaste durante dos años, dos años y te has reído de mí cada vez que te he preguntado y tú solo me decías más de tus mentiras ¿Por qué me dijiste que iba hacer padre???. Lleno de rencor y odio grito.  
\- Lo siento……..Bajo el ruido de las olas, y la tranquilidad de la noche, una copa rompiéndose en mil pedazos y dos pequeños Bum Bum, Emily no termino la oración. Daniel había disparado dos veces, alojando las balas en abdomen.  
Daniel trato de reaccionar a lo que había hecho trato de alcanzarla pero solo se podría ver como una dama vestida con colores tan puros, tenía dos manchas rojas que se extendían rápidamente sobre el blanco. Por el impulso y el agotamiento del día ella cayó por la borda. Solo pensaba que estaba tan cerca de completar su misión. Solo sintió el impacto de algo muy duro chocar contra su cabeza y el resto del cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad. Mientras Daniel solo observa como la marea se lleva a Emily Grayson su esposa, lo ha engañado de la forma más vil posible. Ve el arma aun en su mano y la lanza lo más lejos posible. Trata de componerse, y quitarse ese nerviosismo, después de todo él era el hijo de Conrad y Victoria Grayson… un Grayson. Todos conmocionado salieron a la borda vieron las manchas de sangre. Solo Charlotte se dio cuenta que hacía falta alguien.  
\- Donde esta Emily..????.


	2. Realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para que crean en mi..... he adelantando el segundo capitulo. Tendremos grandes descubrimientos.....
> 
> Espero que estén bien, cuidence mucho. Esperemos esta pandemia pronto se acabe.

La policía los había llevado a declarar, la guardia costera se estaba movilizando por mar y aire para localizar al miembro más reciente de la familia. Los reporteros atacaban como si no hubiera mañana, todos sacan sus conclusiones, declararon uno por uno a Margaux DeMachal le pidieron las fotos de todo el evento, Charlotte estaba siendo abrazada por su padre. Daniel no sabía que decir, recordaba los sucesos en cámara lenta, el policía le preguntaba dónde estaba esa noche pero él no sabía que contestar su padre intervino pidiendo más tiempo después de todo es su esposa la está desaparecida. Escucho algunos policías que las sospechas estaban en Victoria, eran las primeras horas de la madrugada cuando regresaban a la mansión tenía que hablar con su madre.  
\- Mama.  
\- Daniel, sabes que esas sospechas no son verdad.  
\- No dejaría que te arresten.  
\- Bueno sobreviviré, nada es lo que parece.  
\- Lo sé yo lo hice, le dispare. Las escuche hablar, acaba de recibir una llamada Sara se trató de suicidar no podía respirar, salí a tomar el aire, las escuche hablar. No quería lastimarla, pero estaba tan enojado.  
\- Daniel de donde sacaste el arma???.  
\- No lo recuerdo estaba ebrio. Vi el arma y la tome. - Ahora todos sospechan de ti. Sé que tenemos problemas pero esto es mi culpa.  
\- Emily nos debió de haber tendido una trampa.  
\- No tienes que arreglar mis problemas mama. Me encargare.  
\- Hay que esperar hasta que aparezca. Mientras no hagas nada imprudente.

La policía ha estado buscando a Emily por horas, no se ha encontrado el arma con la que le han disparado. La policía todavía investiga a todos los que estuvieron presentes en el jate. Daniel se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos observando el jardín “cómo había pasado a ser un empleado de la revista Voulez a un asesino a sangre fría”, a sus espaldas está el teniente que está asignado al caso. La noche anterior no había completado su declaración por eso lo estaban visitando, aun no sabía si confesarse o no.  
\- Daniel necesito que te enfoques.  
\- Claro. Daniel cruz sus brazos sobre su pecho, y voltea a ver al teniente.  
\- Puedes hablarme de los problemas entre tu madre con Emily.  
\- Ella no tiene nada que ver. Daniel responde a la defensiva.  
\- Lydia Davis dice que tu madre estaba molesta con ella algo sobre una foto.  
\- Mi madre no le pudo disparar. Su conciencia le gritaba “soy yo”. –Lydia Davis no es la persona más confiable. Alguien toca la puerta un policía se acerca al teniente, Daniel solo puede pensar que lo van a atrapar. El teniente se voltea.  
\- Encontramos a tu esposa. Daniel suelta la respiración que estaba sosteniendo.  
\- Esta ella??... No puede completar la oración.  
\- Si está viva. Con toda certeza teniente dice.

Casa de Nolan:  
\- Todo salió mal Aiden me dijo Victoria sabia del falso embarazo. Jack le dijo a Nolan; estaba de espaldas. Observando la alberca.  
\- Victoria le disparo. Nolan se voltea.  
\- Ella no pudo, el la drogo y la puso bajo la cubierta.  
\- Entonces quien lo hizo. Contesto un Nolan muy molesto.  
\- Averiguaremos, Emily está viva, en el Suffolk memorial, cuando la encontré estaba en choque, me asegure que la tripulación de un pesquero la encontrara. Aiden iba entrando cuando les informo lo sucedido.  
\- No la trajiste. Jack lo interroga.  
\- No podía arriesgarme, todos quedaríamos expuestos. Aiden se defendió.  
\- Esto es más importante es la vida de Emily.  
\- Quien te crees para cuestionarme. Tú la metiste en esto.  
\- En vez de ver quien tiene la razón nos enfocamos en cómo ayudarla porque si sobrevive sigue en peligro ahora más que nunca. El cerebro de Nolan estaba trabajando una milla por hora, podría usar la ayuda de Patrick.  
\- Correcto los Grayson se enteraran, buscaran la manera de protegerse. Jack dice.  
\- O la mataran.  
\- Iré a conseguir respuestas. Nolan dijo dejando a los dos con caras de dudas.  
\- Como, tendrías que evadir a los Graysons el hospital es una fortaleza. Jack menciono.  
\- Es bueno ser el dueño de la mitad del hospital, pero tengo que revisar algo primero. Nolan los dejo ambos fue a su oficina a tomar algunos objetos y decidió visitar el hospital.

En el hospital.  
\- Familia de Emily Grayson. Todos se acercan al escuchar al médico. – Soy el Dr. Thomas Merlyn. Le da la mano a Daniel. - Emily es una mujer con suerte, sufrió una pérdida masiva de sangre por los disparos en el abdomen, tuvimos que extraer el vaso. Sufrió un traumatismo craneoencefálico por el impacto del agua, hay un sangrado en lóbulo parietal que estaremos monitoreando. Aún desconocemos el alcance del daño pero ella puede superar esto. Todos escuchaban atentamente. Hasta que Charlotte interrumpió.  
\- Que hay sobre él bebe???. Angustiadamente.  
\- Creo que sería mejor si hablo con el Sr. Grayson a solas. Conrad entendió la situación y tomo a Charlotte en medio abrazo.  
\- Vamos Charlotte, Daniel nos mantendrá informados. Ellos se retiraban hacia la salida, el Dr. Merlyn se dirigió a Victoria con la mejor sonrisa le informo.  
\- Señora Grayson la policía ha insistido en que no se le permita acceso a la paciente. Victoria como reina del drama asintió con una sonrisa fingida se dirigió a Daniel.  
\- Daniel estaré en casa si nos necesitas. Así de ser 4 Graysons solo quedaba uno, del que nadie sospecharía.  
\- Daniel. Continuo el Dr. Merlyn, Daniel trato de fingir preocupación. – Me temo que las próximas 48 horas serán esenciales para valorar la vialidad del embarazo, el impacto de la caída más la pérdida masiva de sangre hizo que la placenta privara de oxígeno al feto. Una de las balas rozo el útero se logró reparar. El doctor había hablado con tanta elocuencia la cara de Daniel había pasado de marido preocupado a uno horrorizado solo pensaba “Embarazada”. Daniel sentía la lengua pesada, la boca seca. Las siguientes palabras saldrían como un susurro.  
\- Bebe..??. Sentía que todo el peso del mundo se derrumbada sobre Él se suponía que era falso pero es verdad.  
\- Las pruebas de sangre rebelaron que tiene un embarazo de aproximadamente 12 semanas. No lo comentamos frente a su familia pero durante la cirugía Emily sufrió un paro cardiaco, la reanimamos pero lamentablemente al ser un temprano embarazo, se tenía como prioridad a su esposa, lo sentimos mucho Daniel. Sentía que todo su mundo se había entumecido, quería despertar de esta pesadilla, le disparo a Emily, su esposa, a su bebe no nacido. Él le había gritado de la peor manera su madre había dicho que ella era una depredadora, pero Él es un monstro. Emily señalo constantemente que el principal problema en su relación era que se dejaba influenciar y manipular por su madre, creía demasiado en ella; aquí está el resultado su esposa e hijo luchando por su vida. No podía moverse hasta que sintió un apretón en su brazo.  
\- Sé que no son las mejores noticias, pero necesitas ser fuerte he solicitado el apoyo de la Dra. Montgomery para evaluar el caso, le realizaran un ultrasonido para determinar el estado del feto, Ella está en su habitación. El doctor comenzó a caminar abrió la puerta de unos de los cuartos. - Puedes visitarla Daniel la Dra. estará en breve contigo. 

Él no podía encontrar la fuerza para acercarse a ella, tocarla, sentir su vientre, sentía que había raíces que lo mantenían ahí, podría sentir el olor de antisépticos, productos de limpieza. En medio de la habitación podía verla acostada, parecía la bella durmiente, con su cabello suelto tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno, podía apreciarse una laceración sobre cien derecha, conectada a múltiples monitores y soluciones; podía ver como la sangre goteaba a través del gotero, una pequeña venda en brazo, tenía una mesita a cada lado una donde se encontraban múltiples medicamentos y jeringas. 

Del otro lado un pequeño monitor que se encontraba apagado alado un simple florero con algunas rosas rosas hacia que Emily se viera demasiado pálida como era posible que habían pasado de amarse para toda la vida a intento de homicidio, no la había matado pero probablemente su hijo, su bebe, fruto del amor que sentía por Emily tal vez no lo logre, el habrá asesinado a sangre fría a un inocente, que tal vez ni siquiera conocerá. 

Que dirá Emily cuando se despierte, cuando recuerde que el disparo, si tiene suerte el ira a la cárcel por intento de homicidio. Emily tendrá la oportunidad de disfrutar de cómo crece su bebe, de sentir como se mueve, como pateara. Él o Ella nacerá; espera que se parezca a su madre, si se parece al Él será un recordatorio de todo lo sucedido. Alguien toca la puerta puede ver a una mujer de pelo rojizo acercándose con una máquina que es el ultrasonido seguido de una enfermera.  
\- Sr. Grayson, soy la Dra. Allison Montgomery; hare un ultrasonido a tu esposa, podrás ver al bebe, evaluaremos las heridas de ahí te explicare cual es el proceso a seguir. La enfermera tomara los signos vitales.  
Daniel seguía en el mismo lugar, el solo había asentido. Solo observaba a la enfermera que revisaba los medicamentos, las soluciones. La doctora conectaba la máquina mientras se programaba la máquina. Saco los estudios que estaban debajo de la mesa, mientras jalaba un banquillo la enfermera había terminado de revisar, ella se acercó a bajar la manta del hospital le subió la bata de hospital. Mientras la doctora colocaba un poco de gel debajo de los vendajes. Le dijo a Daniel.  
\- Sr. Grayson acérquese, sé que puede estar nervioso y puede ser difícil pero su esposa y su bebe tiene que sentir su apoyo. La enfermera le tomó del brazo y lo coloco a un costado de la cama.  
\- Sii, sii, claro. Daniel cerró los ojos y trato de contener las lágrimas de repente todo el cuarto se inundó de un sonido estático hizo que abriera los ojos y la Dra. le señalara la pantalla.  
\- Puedes observar esta es la placenta, aquí ese el saco vitelino donde él bebe se encuentra protegido. Esa es la cabeza y el cuerpo, vamos a escuchar el sonido del corazón. Daniel se sentía tan cohibido y culpable que no pudo evitar llorar. Cuando no podía sentir más escucho un bummbummbumm, como cuando trota un poni pero más débil, sentía una felicidad irradiaba de su pecho a pesar de todo el arrepentimiento y tristeza.  
\- Tiene 9 semanas, aunque las pruebas dicen que es más grande. La Dra. Juega con transductor un poco más. Y Daniel se asusta.  
\- Que sucede??... esta está él bebe bien..??... La Dra. Dudo un poco más, reviso los estudios una vez más observo la pantalla; moviendo su mano como si buscara algo y de repente se escuchaba un doble bummmbummmbumm. Daniel estaba asustado, ahora solo pensaba en su bebe. La doctora interrumpió.  
\- Son gemelos, cada uno tiene su propio saco gestacional. La doctora volteo a ver a Daniel.  
\- Gemelos, son dos... Daniel estaba en shock la Dra. le sonrió. El no soporto cayo en la silla, que en algún momento la enfermera le puso detrás y lloro como si no hubiera mañana tomo y beso la mano de su esposa, solo pensó “estamos esperando gemelos”.  
\- Dos bebes. Son dos.. están ellos bien???... La Dra. Cambio su postura sabía que ahora vendrían las consecuencias de sus acciones.  
\- Aparentemente si, probablemente la caída ha hecho que uno de los bebes se reacomodara de forma que es difícil encontrarlo. No lo negare es un milagro que estén vivos en este punto, pero tenemos que ser realistas, si pasamos la semana donde Emily logre estabilizarse, el camino será difícil, tendrá que guardar reposo, no podrá estresarse, cuidaremos la frecuencia cardiaca de los bebes y la presión sanguínea, pediremos estudios para ver el desarrollo de los gemelos y estar al pendiente de cualquier eventualidad solo queda esperar. Pero debo advertir que hay mayores probabilidades que tenga un aborto. Daniel solo la vio y le apretó la mano. Vio a la Dra.  
\- Un aborto..??. Eso hizo que volviera a llorar, saber que él había arruinado a su familia que recién comenzaba.  
\- Daniel que uno de los gemelos se haya reacomodado quiere decir que la placenta se ha movido es decir desprendido parcialmente, un movimiento falso puede generar el desprendimiento completo por eso importante el reposo además se han visto inhibidos de oxígeno. La frecuencia cardiaca se mantiene algo baja para mi gusto, pero puede ser debido a los medicamentos. Tienen que ser fuertes, estaremos al pendiente. Mientras tendrá que quedarse con un monitor fetal. Ella tomo algunos cables del monitor que estaba en la mesita se los conecto a Emily, el equipo se prendió y se podía apreciar cómo se elevaban las líneas. -Este monitor estará conectado a los demás, en caso que algo suceda o una simple anormalidad vendremos.  
\- Entiendo.  
\- Bien los dejaremos descansar. La Dra. se empezó a recoger sus cosas con ayuda de la enfermera. - Izzie necesitamos agregar algunos medicamentos, tendrán que pasarle otra unidad de sangre, necesitare que también le pasen algunas vitaminas. Daniel se paró y se dirigió a las Dra. Y enfermera.  
\- Gracias Dra. Muchas gracias. Y el extendió su mano a ambas. Ellas se habían ido.

Pronto sintió la frialdad de la habitación, se volteo a ver el monitor fetal marcaba Bebe A, Bebe B esperaban gemelos. Toda su relación estuvo llena de mentiras y conspiraciones de parte de su madre, se había peleado múltiples veces por defender a su madre, su esposa siempre defendiéndose de las garras de madre, siempre hay algo para separarlos el asesinato de Tyler, la iniciativa, Jack, Ashley, podría seguir, los habían superado excepto uno Sara. 

En un inicio él pensó que su madre tenía las mejores intenciones cuando les recomendó la pastelería para la boda, y luego el trabajo de catering, la llave de casa de campo. Donde no lo negara que engaño a Emily, con Sara sentía que no tenía que ser un hombre lleno de responsabilidades, ella no exigía nada, él no era un Grayson, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin consecuencia se sentía más libre. A diferencia de Emily con quien inicio una pizarra en blanco olvidando el pasado irresponsable pero la intrusión de su familia, la empresa, su madre los llevó a un punto donde cada acción era monitoreada con las debidas consecuencias, se esperaba algo el, fiestas, reuniones, eventos políticos, todo. La Emily que había sido curiosa, misteriosa, llena de sorpresas y emocionada por cada cita, cariñosa. Se convirtió en alguien fría, calculadora, sonrisas falsas.

El día que Emily le dijo que lo había seguido hasta el mercadillo sabía que ella confirmaba sus sospechas, pensó que terminarían pero ella lo encontró comiendo helado en la isla de la cocina, se miraba tan despreocupada, ella solo le hizo otra sorpresa una caja con una foto del ultrasonido creyó que tenían un futuro, se prometió ser mejor que sus padres por eso decidió seguir adelante con el compromiso hasta ese momento crucial cuando le disparo en vez solucionar el problema.  
Estaba tan enojado al escuchar decir que había usado los mismos trucos de su madre, el saber que Sara se trató de suicidar. No pudo contener su rabia, quería vengarse. 

No pensó racionalmente que Emily probablemente estaba molestando a su madre; ella siempre quiso tener razón y afirmar que habían jugado a su hijo. Por eso cometió el error más grande de su vida, sus hijos pagaban el precio; sus dos pequeños milagros que a pesar del enfrentamiento de sus padres ellos seguían ahí. Daniel solo se acercó a la cama de Emily tomo su mano rogaba ”perdón, perdón”. No podía parar de llorar, su pecho se sentía muy apretado, su mente corría a mil tenían que superar esto y aun que el fuera a la cárcel el solo quería asegurarse que sus hijos crecieran sanos y fuertes, y tal vez solo algún día si ella se apiada del el, los podría conocer. 

Con todos esos pensamientos se quedó dormido sosteniendo la mano de su esposa repitiendo “perdón perdón”. Rezando para que esta familia Grayson-Thorne supere la tragedia que el causo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si no vemos el siguiente sábado el capitulo 3..... con mucho cariño.


	3. Retribución

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sábado, lo prometido es deuda. Esperando que alguien lea mi loca historia.....  
> Demily forever.

Se quedó toda la noche, no sabía que más hacer. Habían pasado casi las 24 horas desde que le informaron de Emily y los gemelos. Su hermana Charlotte los visito de nuevo, después de todo ella era lo más cercano que tenía como hermana, ella siempre ha estado ahí para ella. Fue tan amable de informarle a Jack y Nolan, este último tuvo un encuentro frustrante con su madre y le negaron visitar a Emily, su cuñada se encontraba estable, pero aun delicado. Observa a su hermano, débil, roto, cansado. Ella le hizo señas y él salió de la habitación. 

\- Hey Char. Con voz cansada.  
\- Daniel no te culpes, nada de esto es tu culpa. El bajo la mirada él sabía la verdad. -Mama ha estado hablado con los policías no creo que ella sea inocente. Sabia de su culpa pero que haría cuando despertara.  
\- Ella es inocente. Daniel dijo, Charlotte sintió debía cambiar de tema.  
\- No te preocupes, Emily es fuerte. Superan esto.  
\- Lo dudo Charlotte.  
\- No pierdas la esperanza, ella es fuerte. No quiero hacer más incomodas las cosas pero Sara está mejor, le dieron de alta.  
\- Me alegro, me siento responsable de lo sucedido. Pensó “doblemente culpable”. Puso sus manos sobre su cabeza se volteo para ver a Emily, suspiro profundo.  
\- Dani. Charlotte le tomó del brazo para que la viera a los ojos. – él bebe??. Daniel sonrió cansado.  
\- Están bien, pero están delicados. Charlotte interrumpió.  
\- Espera estás hablando en plural. Quería saltar de emoción al saber que estaban bien.  
\- Si Charlotte son gemelos tienen 9 semanas, pero están delicados. Uno de ellos se movió por la caída y con la condición de Emily tenemos que esperar. Están bajo estrecha vigilancia. Aunque no se perdonaba por lo sucedió contesto con una pequeña alegría en su voz y una sonrisa melancólica aun no podía perder la esperanza.  
\- Es bueno ya verás Emily se recupera, podremos ir a comprar ropa para mis sobrinos. Tratando de aligerar el ambiente Charlotte aplaudió bajito para contagiar de alegría a Daniel. Mientras Conrad se acercaba con Victoria. Charlotte de emocionada empezó a decirles.  
\- Qué bueno hijo. Me legra saber que la familia Grayson se hará más grande. Tu abuelo ha estado sobre ello desde que conoció a Emily. Le dio un abrazo a su hijo, y antes que pudieran notarlo la actitud de Daniel cambio al ver a Victoria.  
\- Si me disculpan…

Fue a encontrar a su madre, la tomo del brazo para hablar en privado. No podía contener su rabia después haber pasado más 24 hras de angustia y culpabilidad al escuchar los dos pequeños corazoncitos latiendo. Tenía que hablar con su madre.  
\- Daniel no tienes que actuar de esa forma, te educado mejor.  
\- Mama tenemos que hablar. Daniel dijo exaltadamente.  
\- Daniel..!!. Cálmate.!! Victoria quería que su voz sonara forma de reprimenda pero estaban en público, pasando un momento difícil para la familia más importante de los Hampton, tenía que aparentar una familia unida.  
\- Como quieres que me calme Emily está hospitalizada por mi culpa, le dispare, me equivoque, te engaño. Daniel dijo con pesar señalo a su madre en la última parte.  
\- Que quieres con engañarme??. Confundida Victoria interrumpió y exigió respuestas.  
\- Casi mato….. (Susurro) a nuestros hijos....... Ella de verdad está embarazada.  
\- Embarazada?? Hijos..?? Esa arpía no puede estar embarazada no escuchaste todo lo que dijo, Daniel es una manipuladora y ahora te hace creer que son gemelos (se ríe sarcásticamente) no puedes creer de nuevo en eso.  
\- Madre, los doctores le hicieron estudios. Victoria interrumpe.  
\- Daniel cualquiera puede altera estudios poner un positivo en el papel, la pregunta es cuánto ha pagado esa carroñera para mantener el este teatro.  
\- Urggghh… MAMA..!!. Exasperadamente contesta. Daniel volteo a los lados para que no vieran la pesada charla que estaban teniendo. – Emily no le pago a nadie, ayer le hicieron el ultrasonido, los he visto, los escuche. Son gemelos, y yo les dispare a sangre fría.  
\- Daniel cállate alguien nos puede escuchar.  
\- Sabes múltiples problemas he tenido con ella por tu culpa, por siempre dejarme influenciar por ti.  
\- Estas bromeando, lo que he hecho es porque te amo, como madre siempre hare todo por mis hijos, tu no la amas. Amas a Sara. Además si es verdad que está embarazada estas seguro que son tuyos.???  
\- Ahhhh (suspiro profundo)… Me has escuchado, te escuchas debes de estar bromeando. Mira hacia el techo y cruza los brazos por que no puede soportar el descaro de su madre, ella siempre tiene que conseguir lo que quiere.  
\- Daniel piensa en tu futuro si verdad son tus hijos apelaremos ante el juez por los derechos no hay nada que no podamos conseguir con los recursos adecuados, podremos sacar a Emily argumentando inestabilidad, problemas mentales y podrías criarlos con Sara. Ser feliz ella todavía te ama.  
\- Mama… escucha lo que dices le dispare a mi esposa embarazada, tenemos que tener sumo cuidado para evitar un aborto, y tu propones que apele ante un juez y tenga a Sara como su madre. Respira profundamente. -Te quiero fuera de aquí, no te acerques a Emily o hablare con la policía y deja todas tus conspiraciones para otro que estoy harto. No te quiero ver. Daniel se da la vuelta lista para irse pero victoria lo toma del brazo y Daniel se gira.  
\- Que crees que pasara cuando Emily despierte y te acuse la policía vendrá por ti. Daniel se sentía bastante abrumado por su culpa, todo el daño que estaba causando necesitaba volver con Emily, retomando su camino, victoria observo que nadie los captara, soltó lo último de su veneno por el momento. - Exige una prueba de paternidad. 

Después de la conversación con su madre Daniel paso los últimos días apreciando a su esposa desde la ventana, las únicas ocasiones que estuvo a su lado fueron cuando la Dra. Montgomery y Dr. Merlyn pasaban visita o le realizaban los ultrasonidos, quería estar a su lado, poder tocarle el vientre, hablarle a sus hijos como cualquier padre haría pero no podía, su madre había hecho de las suyas le sembró la duda. Pensó en Sara ella estaba bien, ella olvidaría su intento de suicidio pero aún se sentí culpable, quería ofrecerle disculpas, podría pagar por la factura de hospital., despedirse de forma amistosa.  
Que estaba haciendo pensando en otra mujer cuando su esposa aún no ha despertado. Claro el no negara que le disparo a Emily, pero aún tenía dudas porque le dijo a su madre todas esas mentiras, si él no hubiera estado tan ebrio. Daniel tenía demasiados problemas para resolver no sabía por dónde empezar no había visto a su madre desde la conversación, su padre, Charlotte visitaban a diario, Patrick prefirió mantenerse al margen. Nolan había venido visitarla aún estaba molesto por lo sucedido con su madre y su medio hermano. 

Pero el había hablado con él después de todos les importaba la misma persona y en un futuro él podría ser mediador entre ellos, Nolan se ofreció a contratar seguridad privada, pero Daniel se negó, prometiendo que él estaría aquí para cuidarla, la policía puso un guardia. Después de eso nunca cruzaron más palabras excepto hoy y esa conversación fue muy dolorosa.

\- Esta él bebe bien???. Nolan pregunto muy tranquilamente y desconfiadamente, él sabía que el Emily le hubiera gustado seguir con su papel de mujer embarazada, reviso los registros del hospital después de todo su enfrentamiento con Patrick solo fue el telón para dejar un enrutador en base de enfermerías. Sabían que la mentira era verdadera gemelos de 9 semanas. El sangrado masivo, el traumatismo todo, incluso Aiden estaba hecho una furia, incluso el creía que eran suyos, pero hasta que ella despertara tendrá que jugar sus cartas después de todo ese no era el plan, pensaba “el plan se desvió demasiado”.  
\- Si, ambos están bien. Nolan era muy actor para decir.  
\- Espera dijiste ambos, ósea más de uno. Con una cara de sorpresa y agitando sus manos como niño dulcería.  
\- Si, tiene como 9 semanas, lo han estado monitoreado.  
\- Ufff…. que felicidad Emily tenía mucho miedo de perder al bebe por lo estresante de la boda y ahora me dices que son dos….maldita sea ella casi pierde la vida, los bebes. Aun sabía que Emily no quería un embarazo en plena venganza, el sabia también que ella amaría; sería una gran madre.  
\- Si, lo sé. Daniel evito su mirada.  
\- No te preocupes Danny Boy, cuando se despierte nos dirá quien fue, me encargare de que toda su vida sea un infierno, casi mata a mis futuros sobrinos. Quien se atrevería a tan vil acto.  
\- No lo sé Nolan, tendremos que esperar a que despierte. El esperaba que no todavía, aun no podía lidiar con Emily muy muy enojada. Incluso se imaginaba que estaría en la cárcel.  
\- Pero me alegra que los 3 estén bien.  
\- Siento lo mismo Danny Boy, pero me encargare que se refunda en la cárcel. Emily es como mi hermana. Todas las veces que ella irradiaba felicidad por saber que tendría una familia, lo que ella perdió edad temprana. Con una sonrisa melancólica, Nolan podría ganar un premio al óscar, por inventar semejantes ideas. Mientras no hubiera culpable los Grayson son sospechosos.  
\- Todo saldrá bien Nolan. Daniel estaba cansado, casado de tanta culpa de semejante situación. Pero sabe que Nolan lo hace con la mejor intención posible después de todo él es su única familia que tiene.  
\- Bien, me tengo que ir tengo una reunión con algunos inversionistas. Jack quiere que cuide a Carl un par de horas para que pudiera visitar a Emily.  
\- No te preocupes yo los cuidare. 

Después que Nolan se fue, Charlotte se acercó.  
\- Dani ve a sentarte a su lado.  
\- Estoy mejor aquí.  
\- Claro que no ellos necesitan sentir tu presencia para que se recuperen pronto.  
\- Ellos necesitan descansar mucho. 

Después de que Charlotte estuvo peleando con Daniel ella misma lo jalo y lo empujo a que se sentara a su lado. Su mente empezaba a volar a su culpabilidad de nuevo hasta que una mano tomo de la silla.  
\- Dónde estoy???. Con una voz muy asustada Emily dijo.  
\- Ems???. Con voz suave, sonaba raro llamarla así.  
\- Dónde estoy???. con la voz quebrada y una mirada de asustada.  
\- Estas en el hospital. Contesto con demasiado miedo por si ella lo acusaba.  
\- Por qué???. Con voz quebrada, Emily empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas.  
\- No lo sabes??? Un Daniel inseguro dijo.  
\- No. Quien eres tú???. Angustiada.  
\- Soy Daniel, tu esposo???  
\- Mi esposo, quien soy yo???. Emily se empezó a mover con tal de alejarse del hombre que decía ser su esposo, quiso sentarse pero no pudo un dolor sordo la invadió, se escuchaba un pitido de advertencia la presión sanguínea estaba subiendo. Y Daniel solo la trato de calamar.  
\- Emily tranquila te estás haciendo daño??. Se preguntaba si de verdad no recordaba nada. La quiso tocar y ella solo grito.  
\- Aléjate de mí !!!!!!!. Alejo su brazo de Daniel. - No recuerdo nada. Se toca la frente donde tenía la laceración de pronto las enfermeras y el Dr. interrumpieron.  
\- Sr. Grayson le pediré que se retire un momento. El Dr. Le dijo y una enfermera lo escolto a la salida.  
\- Emily soy el Dr. Merlyn estas en el hospital trata de calmarte, tu herida se abrirá no será bueno. Emily solo parecía más alterada, los monitores seguían sonando. -Izzie pásale un calmante. Daniel solo observa como la enfermera le administraba algo a la solución, Emily empezó a dormirse, con algunas lágrimas en su mejilla, el pitido de las maquinas fue disminuyendo hasta normalizarse. La enfermera cerró las cortinas y quedo aislado.  
Daniel estaba esperando a que el medico terminara la revisión, sentía que había pasado horas desde que ella despertó, no lo reconoció, no recordaba quien era, de verdad había perdido la memoria o solo era uno de sus juego para que el sintiera mal, pero el trataba de converse que tal vez solo era su inseguridad, no podía de evitar el nudo en el estómago que algo más podría empeorar, tenía que pedir perdón, no le importaba ir a la cárcel si supiera que ella lo perdonara y vera a su hijos en un futuro. No dejaba de ver a las puertas esperando que la policía entrara y lo detuviera, que el medico saliera y le gritara por haber sido un hombre vil y cobarde. Estaba tan estresado sumido en sus pensamiento cuando el Dr. Salió de la habitación.  
\- Daniel..!! Daniel..!!. Movimiento las manos para que captara su atención.  
\- Lo siento, cómo están??. Con los brazos cruzados, nerviosismo que podía irradiar.  
\- Tranquilo, le tuvimos que administrar un calmante la presión empezó a elevarse a niveles peligrosos para los bebes; ellos también estaban muy inquietos. Le hemos tenido que cambiar los vendajes, le sangro uno de los puntos. Hay que tener cuidado.  
\- Pero los bebes están bien??.  
\- Si no te preocupes, la mama tendrá que mantenerse libre de estrés, no abrumarla. Le haremos un rastreo ultrasonografico para ver que haya sangrado interno después de bruscos movimientos los puntos están empezando a cicatrizar pero en el interior llevara más tiempo y ver que los bebes estén bien además de tomografía, me temo que pueda tener Amnesia global transitoria.  
\- De verdad??.. Cara de pasmado. – Ella no puede recordar quien es ella o yo. Ni siquiera ha de acordar que está embarazada. Él se agarra la cabeza. – Como es posible esto.  
\- Daniel tuvo un golpe en la cabeza y el sangrado en lóbulo parietal aún no termina de reabsorberse, los acontecimientos que la han llevado hasta aquí. Puede ser un mecanismo de defensa que su mente encuentra para no afrontar el problema.  
\- Pero ella podrá recordar verdad??..  
\- Podría tomar días, meses, años. Cabe la pequeña posibilidad que nunca. Daniel se sostiene con la pared más cercana, no sabe que decir está feliz ella no recordaba que le disparo, pero a que costo no recuerda nada. – De momento te recomiendo que no menciones el embarazo, generaría más estrés. La mantendremos reposo por las heridas de bala e iremos trabajando sobre la marcha.  
\- Entiendo, gracias doc. Las emociones de Daniel estaban hechas un caos.... las de Emily mas. 


	4. Caos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento... la semana pasada fue mi cumple, luego estuve demasiado inmersa en mi trabajo que hasta hoy eh podido actualizar, como parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños publicare un extra capitulo incluyendo el atrasado.....

Le hicieron los estudios correspondientes la tomografía aun encontraba un pequeño coagulo en la región parietal, los ultrasonidos demostraron que no había sangrados los bebes estaban activos. No quedaba más que esperar que ella recordara. Daniel estaba parado a fuera de la habitación mientras Emily dormía. Charlotte llegaba para visitarla con un algún de fotos, Daniel le había informado de la amnesia había que tomarlo con calma. 

\- Deberías de estar adentro, hablar con ella.  
\- Emily ha estado demasiado alterada, incluso si ella estuviera bien no sabría que decir o por dónde empezar.  
\- Tranquilo ella recordara. Él pensaba “no, no, todavía no no estoy listo.”- Traje el álbum de fotos y tal vez Emily recuerde algo.  
\- Gracias Charlotte. Con una media sonrisa contesto. La enfermera se acercó y le aviso que el Dr. quería hablar con él, Charlotte se ofreció para cuidarla. 

Se sentó, esperando que ella se levantara. Emily estaba recuperando la conciencia aún se sentía cansada, algo atontada el doctor le había dicho que le había dado medicamentos para tranquilizarla, pero era consciente de su entorno podría no recordar nada pero sus memoria muscular ahí estaba podía sentir la presencia de alguien se había sentido muy agitada al saber que no podía recordar quien era, alcanzo a ver a una joven de cabello castaño sentía que podía confiar en ella, su cerebro decía no es amenaza. Charlotte revisaba el álbum que foto podría enseñarle primero, por donde podría empezar. Cuando una vocecita lo saco de su mente.  
\- Quien eres..??. con voz suave.  
\- Emily, me alegra que estas despierta, todos estábamos preocupados por ti. Charlotte quería decir más pero vio a una Emily confundida. –Lo siento no, podemos empezar de nuevo, Emily sonrió.   
\- Me conoces, sabes quién soy yo. Somos familia???. Charlotte decidió que esta vez lo haría desde el principio.  
\- Hola mi nombre es Charlotte Grayson. Si te conozco. Vio que me Emily asentía la cabeza sabía que estaba tratando de poner las piezas en su lugar. –Eres Emily Thorne, somos casi hermanas, perdón. Técnicamente cuñadas.  
\- Eres la hermana de Daniel, bueno mi esposo. Charlotte quería preguntar si su hermano había hablado pero Emily continúo. – El Dr. Merlyn ha sido muy amable el me explico parte de lo que sucedió el accidente, y bueno también explico que estaba casada con Daniel Grayson. La visita solo se dedicó a sonreír, le alegraba saber que su cuñada estaba más tranquila y abierta a saber quién era.  
\- Si, te casaste con mi hermano hace unas semanas. Sobre el accidente no estoy segura no estuve ahí, lo siento. Su cara decayó, Emily continuo.  
\- Está bien, que traes ahí???. Señalando el álbum que tenía en las manos.   
\- O si perdón, es un álbum de fotos. Sé que no puedes recordar nada de tu vida, pero quería ayudar fue la forma que se ocurrió. Ella abrió el álbum y le enseño las primeras fotos. 

Los siguientes minutos Charlotte se dedicó a explicarle a Emily un par de fotos de su familia, sobre Conrad, Victoria, ella y su hermano. Además de tener algunas donde estaban con Nolan de su boda, que él era su mejor amigo, siempre ha sido su respaldo La había venido a visitar pero ella estaba inconsciente, ahora con la amnesia las visitas están restringidas para no abrumarla, pero pronto podría tener más. Le enseño algunas fotos de la boda Jack y Amanda, que ellas eran como hermanas, ella había fallecido recientemente en accidente en el Amanda, el barco de Jack tenía un hijo, Ella era la madrina. Las fotos con su boda de Daniel le conto que se conocieron en un evento de caridad a pesar que han tenido sus bajas y altas se aman. También que no sabía mucho sobre sus padres ellos habían fallecido cuando era más joven.  
\- La boda fue perfecta como un cuento de hadas, te veías hermosa. Ustedes hacen una pareja perfecta.   
\- Tan bueno somos juntos??.  
\- Claro que sí, son la pareja preferida de los Hampton. Incluso los nombraron Demily.  
\- Ya veo. Emily no sabía que emoción tenia, pero estaba algo divertida ver a esta joven expresándose con cariño de ellos.  
\- Tienes que recordar algo???.. Charlotte pregunto, pero Emily negó con la cabeza. -Emily te he conocido los últimos dos años, eres fuerte, no te rindes fácilmente, eres mi inspiración, siempre me apoyo de tu fortaleza para momentos difíciles. Siempre me he preguntado de donde lo sacaste. Emily estaba teniendo una súbita migraña tuvo un flashback donde ella jugaba con sammy y su padre se acercaba.  
\- Mi padre, recuerdo mi padre. Charlotte estaba impactada.  
\- Quien es tu padre??  
\- David Clarke. Una Charlotte muy impactada, se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que pensar. 

Por otra parte Aidén había estado tan molesto no había podido ver a Emily, Nolan la había estado visitando frecuentemente, le había informado todo lo sucedido incluyendo su embarazo, eran gemelos. Él quería decir que eran suyo pero sabía que no podía hacerse a la idea, después de todo Emily había estado viviendo con Daniel el plan había fracasado, claro él había llegado justo a tiempo para sacarla de agua y subirla a un bote. Nolan le envió un mensaje que Emily estaba despierta, ese momento le dio vuelta al carro corría hacia el hospital, estaba en el estacionamiento pensando como entraría los Grayson deben de estar vigilando. Estaba a punto de baja el carro cuando su celular sonó era Nolan, le informa que no cometiera una tontería, que al parecer Emily estaba sufriendo amnesia global transitoria, no recordaba nada de su vida. Ni siquiera sabía quién era. Quería verla, que estuviera sana y salvo de los Grayson. 

Nolan le advirtió que podrían volar su cobertura podrían regresar después. Aiden de mala gana acepto le dijo que le daría 24 hras si no el iría al hospital, Emily podría estar usando la amnesia para ganar tiempo. Habían pasaron 24 hras, esperaron a que Charlotte se fuera y nadie más los pudiera interrumpir, incluso Daniel había ido a la mansión a cambiarse; con ayuda de dinero y algunos contactos clandestinos había apagado algunas cámaras y pasado los puestos de seguridad, y ahora vestido de camillero entro a su habitación cerro las cortinas, abrió la puerta del balcón, ella estaba durmiendo él se acercó con una silla de ruedas, le acaricio la mejilla.  
\- Hay una ambulancia esperando por nosotros abajo, recibirás atención medica en el refugio. Una Emily muy desconfiada contesto  
\- Quien eres tú que haces aquí?. Aiden sabía que esta era pésima idea pero tenía que sacarla de aquí. Por favor no me lastimes.!!!  
\- Soy yo Aiden, LOS sacare de aquí. “enfatizado”  
\- No no no se quieres no te recuerdo aléjate de mí.  
\- Emily aquí estas en peligro… no tenemos mucho tiempo. Emily sabia por el tono que eso no le gustaría.  
\- No iré a ninguna parte contigo. Aiden estaba pensando en sedarla y sacarla de aquí pero Emily le gano, se quitó una pieza del monitor y empezó a sonar. Aiden sabía que pronto estaría aquí así que salió por la ventana.

Si él hubiera salido 20 segundos después las enfermeras pudieron haberlo atrapado, ahí se fue su mejor plan. Una Emily muy asustada les dijo un hombre la quiso llevar, les dio la descripción de un hombre vestido de uniforme de hospital de 1.80 mts, cabello castaño, acento británico, incluso le habría dicho que LOS sacaría de aquí. Pero con todo lo alterada que había estado tuvieron que calmarla, estaba reproduciendo en su mente todo lo que había sucedido nuevamente y se percató que él había dicho LOS-ELLOS, quería que le explicara, las enfermeras estaban muy nerviosas para contestar su diatriba; estaba a quedar inconsciente pero alcanzo a ver que la enfermera conectaba algo en el abdomen, solo escucho bummmbumm….. “que estaba pasando, por que escuchaba los bummm” “por qué LOS-ELLOS” sentía que sus ojos se volvieron más pesados y sumió en un sueño profundo. 

A Daniel le habían informado lo sucedido no sabía que pensar, la descripción del hombre se parecía a Aiden Mattis que hacia ese bastardo aquí, la seguridad que tenían en la entrada confirmo que minutos antes recibió una llamada por radio sobre un movimiento extraño en el estacionamiento, al final fue la alarma descompuesta de un auto , revisaron las cámaras pero no vieron nada anormal. Probablemente había sido una pesadilla, después de todo no había pruebas, solo hechos algo raros pero si se percato que Emily debió de estar demasiada nerviosa por lo que pidió a la policía que lo buscaran. Pasaron algunas horas hasta despertó decidió que podían hacer pequeñas charlas, como la conoció, a donde fueron en cada cita, su compromiso, y la boda aunque ella estaba confundida entre Amanda y Emily, se sentía tranquila. Daniel le estaba inspirando confianza, por eso ella no dijo nada, tal vez eran los medicamentos que la confundían.  
Mientras Charlotte salía del hospital estaba muy desorientada por lo sucedido con Emily que su padre era David Clarke así que decidió dar una vuelta al Stowaway, ver a su sobrino y hablar con Jack. Al llegar se percató que Sara estaba trabajando en la barra era bueno verla bien. Tal vez después podría platicar con ella. Se acercó abrazo a Carl, Jack se acercó para saludarla. Ella empezó a contar que había visitado a Emily   
\- Pobre, Emily no recuerda ni siquiera le han dicho del embarazo. Ya había sido informado.  
\- Como lo siento Charlotte, debe de ser muy doloroso. Se sentía triste porque Emily de verdad estaba embarazada de Daniel.   
\- Sí.. pero lleve un álbum de fotos les enseñe la mayoría.  
\- Que buena idea. Como les fue??... Jack trataba de sacar información, ya que dudaba que Daniel lo dejara visitarla.   
\- Le mostré fotos de la su boda, fotos de ti y de Amanda. Claro que también de Carl. Jack sonreía. - Pero no nos recuerda.  
\- Pero al menos sabe que tiene amigos, una familia que la quiere.  
\- Si al final me dijo algo extraño me dijo que pudo recordar que su padre era David Clarke. Una Charlotte muy confundida. Jack sabía que si alguien se enterara de esto sería el fin.  
\- Charlotte, tal ella ha confundido sus recuerdos.  
\- Tal vez pero lo dijo tan segura.   
\- Habrá recordado que vive en la casa de playa que fue de David Clark. Emily sentía a Amanda como una hermana, debió de haber confundido  
\- Tienes razón nuestra Emily debe de estar confundida. Espero que recuerde pronto.  
\- Si no me quiero imaginar la cantidad medicamentos que le han dado para el dolor puede tenerla algo desorientada.   
\- Desde que despertó ha estado algo alterada le dieron pequeñas dosis de sedantes para no alterar la actividad de los bebes. Jack sabía que ella se estaba olvidando de lo sucedido y tal vez este era la oportunidad para visitarla.  
\- Y si la visito, le hablo sobre Amanda, todas esas locuras que hicieron juntas, sobre la boda y sobre Carl.  
\- Tienes razón eso tal vez ayudaría a poner sus recuerdos en orden, Jack eres un genio. Podremos ir más tarde, que se permitan visitas.  
Con todo lo sucedido en las últimas 24 horas. Decidieron aumentar la seguridad por el extraño evento las visitas estas canceladas hasta evaluar el estado de Emily, después de todo cada crisis de ansiedad o nerviosismo por parte de ella su presión sanguínea aumentaba, aunque los bebes estuviera bien, todos quería procurar que no hubiera ninguna complicación.   
Charlotte le había informado a Jack que ella pasaría por el mañana para visitar a Emily, no quiso contarle lo sucedido dudaba que su hermano quisiera vocearlo a los 4 vientos. Jack estuvo de acuerdo se le hizo extraño que cancelaran las visitas por eso visito a Nolan, era un asunto que no se podía hablar por teléfono.  
\- Tenemos que poner en marcha el plan y rescatar a Emily. Ni siquiera había llegado a la sala cuando empezó hablar. Pudo ver que Aiden hizo una cara de puchero estaba muy molesto. Nolan solo cruzo los brazos y respiro profundo. Aiden contestó muy groseramente.  
\- Me alegra saber que el cantinero quiere rescatar a la princesa… Bienvenido al Club, has llegado tarde no crees.  
\- Hey tranquilo, se supone que esperaríamos nuestra oportunidad, todos queremos que este a salvo. Aiden se acercó peligrosamente a Jack y Nolan lo detuvo.  
\- Tranquilo no es culpa que tu gran plan para sacarla no haya funcionado.  
\- Qué plan??... se supone que debíamos de estar enterados. Aiden les dio la espalda sabía que había sido un error pudieron haber esperado mas pero fue muy imprudente.  
\- Trate de sacar a Emily no funciono, no salió bien. No me reconoció solo vi miedo en sus ojos. Se agarró la cabeza y se sentó.   
\- Esto está mal tiene el cerebro inflamado y daños neurológicos pero es un diagnostico psicológico y no fisiológico; necesita alguien que le haga sentir segura.  
\- Estuve ahí no funciono. Aiden contesta.  
\- Te dije que esperamos, en fin llegaste cuando ella está tratando de asimilar todo. Nolan observo todo y vio al cantinero algo alterado. - Jack??  
\- Charlotte le llevo fotos y le dijo que su padre era David Clarke.  
\- Eso complica las cosas, mierda. Si ella habla más esto se acabó. Nolan dijo, Aiden solo escuchaba y resoplaba.  
\- Le dije que tal vez el trauma y los medicamentos la confundan, eso explica por qué Charlotte me avisaría cuando pudiéramos ir. Mientras Jack explicaba Nolan había tomado asiento y empezó a teclear algo en la computadora.   
\- Necesitamos un plan podría recordar la vida de Amanda pero no Emily, Danny boy no me dejara visitarla, cancelaron las visitas parece ser que la visita de Aiden ha hecho que Emily se altera demasiado, aumentaron la seguridad, inclusive la policía tiene orden de buscarte. Aiden dijo  
\- Que vamos hacer??... Jack pensaba que era su oportunidad de hacer algo y le contesto a Aiden.  
\- Tu nada.. has escuchado si te ve te detienen. Mañana iré a visitarla y ver si podemos hacer que Emily recuerde o al menos que no la descubran. Aiden resoplo pero no le quedaba nada más que esperar.


	5. Revelación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero y les guste mi historia... perdonen si a veces complico, o endulzo algunas partes estamos aprendiendo después de todo es la primera historia que continuo semana a semana sorry con amor para ustedes.

Era un nuevo día Daniel había informado lo sucedo a su familia. Sin previa anticipación su madre hizo su entrada solo para revisar si Emily recordaba y 3 palabras “prueba de paternidad”, claro Daniel estaba tan aburrido, casado por la culpa. Necesitaba arreglar este desastre, Emily tenía que recuperar su memoria, tenía que aclarar que el disparo ignoraría a su madre. El medico se acercó a le explico que dada la situación tendrían que decirle a Emily de su embarazo no podían estar administrando calmantes cada vez que se alteraba, además durante la crisis del día anterior había estado preguntando por el aparato en el abdomen. Ambos llegaron al acuerdo que era el momento, Emily acaba de terminar de desayunar decidieron entrar ella les sonrió a ambos.  
\- Hola Emily cómo te sientes,.  
\- Atraparon al hombre de ayer. El Dr. muy desconfiado comento.  
\- Empecemos desde el inicio veo que has comido bien.   
\- Si Dr. he tenido mucha hambre. Pero el hombre…..Daniel contesto ambos habían decidido mantenerlo como un pesadilla, ella estaría mas tranquila.  
\- No te preocupes Ems, incremente la seguridad nadie entrara si no está autorizado. Él se acercó y le tomo de la mano. -Te lo prometo.  
\- Gracias Daniel. Una tímida Emily contestaba, Daniel podía sentir que era la antigua Emily la que conoció hace unos 2 años.  
\- Así es Emily todo estará bien, con todo lo sucedido no creo que sea fácil para ti estar postrada en una cama de hospital, no recordar tu vida, bueno me gustaría aclara algunas cosas que he hablado con tu esposo. Daniel no le había soltado la mano y ella algo eléctrico evocaba un sentimiento que recordaba pero no podía decir que era. Sentía sus mejillas arder. El dr. le señalo a su esposo que se sentara a su lado, jalo un banco para quedar al mismo nivel.  
\- Dr está todo bien??. Con una voz firme pero temerosa.  
\- Si, explicare desde el principio cuando te trajeron tenías dos balas una en el abdomen por lo cual extirpamos el vaso, y el segundo nos preocupó un poco rasgo la parte superior del útero cual fue reparado. Emily solo asentó la cabeza. – Previamente te hicimos muchos estudios antes uno de ellos prueba de Gonadotropina humana. Daniel le apretó la mano, Emily sonrió. – Es una hormona del embarazo. Tienes algo más de 9 semanas.  
\- Estoy embarazada??... Emily impactada pregunto, volteo a ver a Daniel. –Sabíamos???. Sabía que aun que mintiera ella recordaría la verdad.  
\- Si, antes de nuestra boda me contaste. Daniel le sonrió melancólicamente.  
\- No lo recuerdo. Con su cara decaída. – Lo siento.  
\- Hey Ems está bien, no te preocupes por eso lo bueno es que todos están bien. Daniel la miro a los ojos se sentía culpable pero ambos se miraban con amor y sinceridad.  
\- Bien me alegra que todos estemos bien hasta aquí.  
\- Por qué no me dijeron antes??. Emily hablo.  
\- Emily todo pudo haber ocurrido de diferente manera si no tuvieras amnesia, habías estado muy ansiosa, alterada, los suceso de ayer temíamos hacer más daño que bien.   
\- Comprendo. Emily miraba su vientre y puso su mano libre sobre su vientre. “seria mama”.   
\- Ahora. El Dr. unió sus manos sabias que casi completaba la tarea. – Una cosita más… bueno te hicimos algunos ultrasonidos están esperando gemelos. Emily levanto la vista sorprendida y claro estaba asustada que no recordaba mucho, pero sabía que esperar niños, ser mama, era algo que si le gustaría. Tenía una sonrisa que ilumino toda su cara, volteo a ver a Daniel.   
\- Gemelos????. Fue la primera vez que ni la melancolía o la culpa lo invadió, le devolvió la sonrisa llena de felicidad.   
\- Una sorpresa para los dos Ems, seremos papas de gemelos. Ambos se abrazaron. Daniel sabía que tenía que resolver sus problemas aun sentía algo por ella.   
\- Felicidades, enserio esto es un milagro. Tu presión aún no se normaliza usted es muy lábil para hipertensarse, por ello pediré que se mantenga tranquila.  
\- Si, Doctor hare todo lo posible. Una Emily muy feliz contesto. Daniel corrigió.  
\- Haremos. Y ellos dos se reían tontamente con dos locos enamorados. El Dr. sabía que había terminado los dejos solos. 

Los dos recién casados se quedaron platicando como dos tontos enamorados, Daniel le conto como ella le había dado un pequeño ultrasonido dentro de una cajita días antes de la boda, había sido el regalo perfecto desde entonces habían estado muy felices, sabía que no podía endulzar todo le dijo que también habían sido sometido a mucho estrés por la boda y el trabajo. Hablaron sobre las inseguridades al no poder recordar nada y ser madre. Y El miedo que dé tuvo al sentir que podía perderlos…… atrás habían dejado las inseguridades, los tormentos, las culpas, las venganzas, para ser felices en su pequeña burbuja porque cuando se reventara seria caos. 

Había sido un día muy productivo a pesar de todos los problemas, la pareja recién casada esperando gemelos seria noticia en Hampton, aunque Emily no recordara su esposo se encargaría que estuviera cómoda, que no le faltara nada, quería sabe si tenía antojos, ambos se habían ganado a las enfermeras y médicos. Le permitían contrabandear algún bocadillo que ambos compartirían, había sido un agradable día Emily acepto su embarazo, con shock inicial Daniel había estado a su lado sin ceder a la culpa, quería disfrutar de esos dulces momentos. Daniel no permitió que nadie visitara a Emily hasta el día siguiente. 

Hasta después de que le administraron los últimos medicamentos se retiró. Estaba tan feliz cuando llego a su casa Charlotte le dijo que visitarían mañana con Jack no es su persona favorita, es amigo de su esposa. De mala gana acepto. Siguió ignorando a su madre con dos visitas fue suficiente. Se retiró a la casa de la playa para privacidad, y poder sentirse más cerca de Emily la culpa aun carcomía; sería feliz con los momentos que obtuviera. A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano pidió a la cocinera de su familia que preparara algunos bocadillos para Emily, paso al mercado a comprar algunos tulipanes. Para cuando llego ella acaba de despertarse.   
\- Hey. Con voz adormilada.  
\- Buenos días…te traje unos tulipanes. Enseñando el ramo que tenía.  
\- Tulipanes???.mis favoritos???...Daniel se rio era un juego que habían inventado ayer cada uno diría algo adivinaría si les gustaba o no.  
\- No, en realidad son los Girasoles pero no encontré. Lo siento.  
\- No importa, está bien soy hermosos. Algo huele muy bien. Con carita entusiasma. Le enseño la pequeña casta que había contrabandeado.  
\- Traje algunos de tus bocadillos favoritos, libre de fresa.  
\- Si, si alérgica a las fresas. Haber deja ver que traes.   
\- Wuuuhu estas muy emocionada, eh no preguntaras como le hice para traerlos hasta aquí. Emily muy risueña contesto.  
\- Si sobornando a todo el piso con café y bollos, jajajajaja jajajaja.  
\- Claro que no, no haría algo así…. Daniel le entrego la canasta y el acerco la mesa.  
\- Por supuesto que si ayer la enfermera me dijo que todos estaban muy agradecidos por el café.  
\- No se suponía que debías de saber. Era un secreto. Sabes lo difícil que es meter fruta fresca, orgánica como a usted le gusta. Ellos se reían de esas payasadas, el sacaba un contenedor con separadores con uvas, blueberries, duraznos y mangos en trozos. Y el entregaba un tenedor.   
\- Que más traes ahí huele a recién horneado. Emily así pucheros como niña pequeña.  
\- Si te dije bocadillos, pero primero la fruta. Las enfermeras me mataran si se enteran que te di primero los bollos de queso mozzarella, algunos croissants hornee. Primero lo primero. Y él le daba de comer en la boca con un segundo tenedor. – Rico??  
\- Sip. Y ella repetía la escena dándole de comer. – Pero dudo que tú lo hayas horneado.   
\- Tu recuerdas??.. Sentía pánico extendiéndose.   
\- No, ayer mencionaste no eras afín a la cocina. Su cara decayó, él se tranquilizó.  
\- Está bien, eres la cocinera de los dos, te encanta la cocina y hornear pero le pedí a la cocinera de mis padres que lo prepara para ti.   
\- Gracias. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

Ellos habían pasado una agradable mañana, habían disfrutado de un desayuno encantador con su canasta llena de alimentos que a Emily le gustaban, para el almuerzo se quiso lucir con darle platillos italianos que disfruto inmensamente, el pan de ajo con parmesano apareció primero le genero nausea, le dio una limonada para que se sintiera mejor. Tuvo que abrir las puertas del balcón para que desapareciera el olor. Pensó que había algo mal en ella y recurrió a una enfermera ella muy divertida les dijo.  
\- Tranquilos, todo está bien a eso se le llama hiperémesis gravídica. Son náuseas y vomito del embarazo. Daniel muy alarmado.  
\- Pensé que eran nauseas matutinas. Emily solo soltó una sonrisa aun tenia mal sabor de boca  
\- Bueno Sr. Grayson eso es un decir. Durante estos meses podrá tener antojos que realmente su esposa deseara más que nada y algunos que detestara intensamente.  
\- Bien bien pan de ajo y parmesano tachado de la lista.  
\- Noooo, no todavía tal vez después pueda comerlo.  
\- Pero Emily. Interrumpió.   
\- No, dijiste que eran mis favoritos.  
\- No es necesario intentaremos después Ems.  
\- Bien los dejare solo, Sr. Grayson la paciente debe nada de alimentos crudos o pesados recuerde. Señalo con el dedo y ella se retiró.  
Ambos comieron plácidamente charlando, riendo, parecía todo perfecto. Por la tarde Charlotte llego para visitar a su esposa, ella se había dado cuenta del cambio que ambos tenían se miraban más felices, están contentos tal vez Emily no recordara a Daniel pero aun había amor de por medio.  
\- Dani por que no vas a descansar y darte un baño.  
\- Estoy bien Charlotte.  
\- No creo que deberías de ir te ves cansado y algo ojeroso. A pesar de que las últimas 24 horas habían sido perfectas el aun no podía dormir.   
\- Estaré aquí con ella, además Jack vendrá a verla, si le cuenta de Amanda y Carl recuerde algo. Daniel dudaba que Jack le hiciera recordar pero temía que si ella recordaba sabría la verdad.   
\- No, iré por un café conseguiré la cena mientras la visitan.   
\- Bien pero tú también debes de descansar, pronto podrán irse a casa estarás muy casado para ayudar con Emily.  
\- Lo hare, traje italiano para almuerzo y el pan de ajo con parmesano la enfermo que crees que podría conseguir. Nada de alimentos crudos.   
\- Alguna ensalada con pollo carbonara.???? O salmón estilo teriyaki???. Daniel vio que Jack Potter venía con un globo que decía recupérate y en la otra mano unos girasoles.  
\- Daniel. Formalmente.- Hola Charlotte. Espero que no te importe pero le dije a Carl que su madrina estaba enferma mando las flores. Daniel apretó los puños aún tenía un poco de celos por este hombre.  
\- Si bien, los dejo. Adiós Charlotte, iré a buscar teriyaki. Daniel se dio la espalda y se fue, solo levanto la mano de despedida.  
Charlotte y Jack entraron a la habitación de Emily. Jack sabía que actuar muy calmado y ver como empezaría, la chica muy entusiasmada por presentarlo, se acercó a ella primero le ayudo a sentarse. Jalo la silla su lado.  
\- Emily como estas después de ayer??... por la cara de Daniel veo que han estado bien.  
\- Si, él han sido muy atento. El intruso solo es un mal recuerdo. Ella ve a un joven de estatura media, con el cabello oscuro, dos ojos grandes, le recuerda a alguien pero no puede decir quién.  
\- Deja te presento a Jack Potter, el esposo de Amanda, Él es papa de Carl. Jack se acerca y se presenta.  
\- Hola Emily, como estas. Sé que suena raro pero somos buenos amigos, aunque claro Nolan ocupa el primer lugar jajajajaja.  
\- Un placer. Ella extendió la mano como si fuera normal para ellos.   
\- Hay algo familiar en ti. Ella dijo.  
\- Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo. Tuvo un pequeño flashback de un niño jugando en la playa con un perro.  
\- Sammy. Susurro.  
\- Si…. Tenía que continuar rápidamente antes que hicieran más preguntas. El falleció hace un poco más de un año.  
\- Oh como lo siento. Charlotte está contenta de ver que progresaban decidió darles un momento.   
\- Iré por un café y un chocolate caliente para ti. Señalando a Emily, se quedaron solos, al darse cuenta de la oportunidad Jack comenzó.  
\- Odio esto me siento indefensa.  
\- Si te sirve de consuelo eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Nos conocimos cuando éramos más jóvenes, jugamos en la playa con sammy, luego te marchaste me entregaste a sammy…………..fuiste a un reformatorio conociste a Emily Thorne en la juvenil, porque tú eres Amanda Clarke no estas equivocada tu padre es David Clarke, los Graysons lo culparon.  
\- Daniel y Charlotte????  
\- Charlotte es tu media hermana, por que querías vengarte los Grayson por eso cambiaste de identidad e iniciaste una relación con Daniel. Emily estaba empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza, podía ver flashes como un sueño todo iba tan rápido. Miraba al chico mientras jugaban con el perro, cuando le dio a sammy, cuando se llevaron a su padre, a Victoria tomando la computadora. Su mano izquierda tocaba su cien y la derecha acunaba su vientre.  
\- Quién soy??? . Estaba empezando alterarse pero con los flashbacks que tenía no sabía que era verdad y que no. Su mente quería solucionarlo, respiraba profundo para mantenerse tranquila como si alguien le hubiera enseñado.  
\- La boda había sido una fachada, enviarían pruebas a los federales desde servidor de los Graysons.   
\- La iniciativa.  
\- Con tu supuestamente muerte habrías acabado con Graysons. Si alguien más no te hubiera disparado. Era por todos los caídos, tu padre, Amanda, Declan, todos los que estafaron. Jack le dio el collar que Amanda le había dado a Emily y le dijo.  
\- Me has dejado esto era de Amanda tu estabas ahí, no lo recueras pero peleamos por esto, hemos tenido muchas peleas este verano. Se acercó y le beso la frente. –regresa con nosotros Emily Thorne. Ella lo sostuvo más fuerte el collar y todos los recuerdos que estaban borrosos comenzaron a tener sentido, ella recordaba todo lo sucedido.  
\- Recuerdo Jack, recuerdo todo incluso quien me disparo fue Daniel.!!. Decir que Jack no está impactado seria broma. Le había disparado a sangre fría.   
\- Daniel??..  
\- Si el me disparo, ahh. Recarga la cabeza en la almohada. – Se ha complicado demasiado. Su cara mostraba molestia y dolor.  
\- Estas bien??  
\- Solo dolor de cabeza.  
\- Que haras???.   
\- Tendré que planear algo, mientras fingiré que recuerdo hasta la boda.  
\- Vas a seguir teniendo a Daniel en la misma habitación que tú??.  
\- Jack tengo que pensar en lo que hare mientras este aquí.  
\- Deberías de tener más cuidado sabes, bueno por tu estado.  
\- No lo menciones Jack, por favor. Se toca su vientre. De algo estoy segura no seguiré con el plan de venganza pero hare sufrir a Daniel se supone que era un truco, el destino me devolvió la moneda, doblemente. Jack sonríe melancólicamente, no lo negara aún tiene sentimientos por ella.  
\- Serás una gran madre. Emily sonríe muy complacientemente. – Hablare con Nolan y tal vez él pueda visitarte pronto.   
Emily se quedó pensando de qué aun que detuviera su venganza, quería justicia por lo que Daniel le hizo, como podría obtenerlo esa era la cuestión, tampoco lo quería en la cárcel ya que tampoco quería que sus hijos sufrieran como ella, pero necesitaba algo de escarmiento.


	6. Ilusión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la siguiente semana.

Charlotte regreso justo para escuchar a Emily decir gracias. Había conseguido leche tibia para su cuñada y cafés para ellos. Charlotte se alegró cuando Emily le dijo que recordaba muchas cosas gracias a Jack, que él había sido muy atento. Le hablo al médico, la reviso, era decir poco que el medico también estaba feliz, le hizo algunas preguntas Emily como gran actriz le dijo que solo recordaba hasta la boda, bailar con Nolan que después todo es negro. Que trata de recordar y empezaba a sentir dolor de cabeza. Le pidió tomografía que esperando los resultados, pero hasta ahora todo iba muy bien. Emily le pidió al médico que quería ver a sus bebes. Y el gustosamente acepto. Mientras Charlotte había hablado con Daniel, ya estaba de regreso del restaurant, decir que estaba asustado era poco. Acelero todo lo posible para saber hasta dónde recordada, rompió varias leyes de transito su hermana explico bien ya la llevarían hacer algunos estudios. Cuando llego su hermana estaba en la sala de espera, Jack ya se había ido le hizo señas que entrara; vio al médico platicando con Emily, se sentía intimidado no sabía que sabían.  
\- Hey Ems. Todo bien??  
\- Hola Daniel. Si todo está bien, mejor que bien. Emily dijo cariñosamente volteo a ver al médico, ella no sabía que tenia que jugar bien pero una parte de ella había sido honesta y otra quería verlo sufrir.  
\- Emily ha podido recordar todo, bueno casi todo. Lo que sucedió después de la boda es algo borroso para ella. Ella podía sentir los nervios que invadían a su esposo. Ella lo vio.  
\- He tratado de recordar pero solo recuerdo la iglesia los votos, luego un vacío. Por más que quiero accesar algo me impide. Emily actúa como si estuviera ansiosa.  
\- Emily tranquila, respira. Daniel le hicimos unos estudios el sangrado en lo lóbulo parietal se absorbido considerablemente, tal vez podría recordar todo cuando el coagulo desaparezca. Pero también podría tardar más de lo esperado dado el impacto psicológico que pueda tener sobre ella, puede estar cerrándose a recordar. Daniel estaba tan nervioso que apenas se sentó y coloco la bolsa de la cena en la mesa. Emily siguió.  
\- Cree que será pronto o si uso terapia podría recordar antes???  
\- Ems tiene que tomártelo con calma. Un poco más alto que un susurro.  
\- Así es, bueno deja que te haga el ultrasonido para que veas a los bebes sé que has estado muy ansiosa creo la Dra. Les hizo uno cuando todavía estabas inconsciente y no queríamos hacer unos después para no abrumarte. Daniel no sabía si tomarle la mano o no, sabía que Emily recordaría la policía entraría y el jamás vería a sus hijos.  
\- Daniel, no estas emocionado. El ultrasonido que te di de regalo no decían gemelos. Con una cara de puchero. Lo hizo para que la culpa lo abrumara y funciono.  
\- Ciertamente no. Una media sonrisa tensa, sentía sus palabras. Le tomo de la mano muy tímidamente. Ella no se negó mientras el Dr. ya está aplicando el gel. Hizo que Emily se estremeciera.  
\- Lo siento algo de frio, haber donde andan pequeños cacahuates. Paso unos minutos y el empezó. – ahí la cabeza, el cuerpo, las manos, y estas serán las piernas. Aun no pasan las 10 semanas, el otro gemelo es muy tímido. Ahí está. Le pondré la frecuencia cardiaca. La habitación se llenó de dos pequeños bummbummbumm. – la frecuencia está muy bien, cada uno está creciendo lo esperado. No hay nada que preocuparse.  
Ambos estaban llorando, agarrados de la mano Daniel le beso la mano. Claro habían tenido un pasado lleno de problemas, manipulaciones, pero aun había sentimientos entre ellos, la química siempre había existido y aun que a pesar de todo lo sucedido ahí estaban juntos pero no juntos ambos sabían que había pasado que sucedería solo ellos sabrían, Emily estaba molesta, sorprendida por el embarazo, eran sus hijos, Daniel su padre hace tiempo durante la primera etapa de su relación se preguntó cómo serían sus hijos una pequeña niña parecida a él, con el cabello café apache, quiere a sus hijos sanos y salvo. Ambos podría avanzar; ella podría perdonar a Daniel. 

Daniel aun que es culpable él podría pedir su perdón, ambos se había dejado llevar por su ira, no pudo dejar ir los sentimientos por Sara, pero ahora se daba cuenta que también seguía queriendo a Emily, no permitir que su madre lo llene de intrigas.  
\- Son dos, y están bien. Gracias al cielo!!!. Emily empezó.  
\- Si dos pequeños, podremos saber que serán. Daniel continúo.  
\- No todavía están muy pequeños para saber esperaremos cruzando las 20 semanas. Recuerda lo que te dicho Daniel.  
\- Sí. Contesto el culpablemente.  
\- Que sucede?? Daniel?? Doctor, explíqueme. Emily algo confundida y asustada exigió.  
\- Emily ellos son sus dos pequeños milagros, tendrás que pasar en reposo unos días más, recuperarte completamente, evitar estrés y ansiedad.  
\- Por qué?? Angustiadamente.  
\- Por todo lo que sucedió, tienes más probabilidades de amenazas de aborto. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Este momento Daniel se acercó abrazarla, sabía que sería vil aprovecharse de este momento pero sufrían igual.  
\- Daniel tenemos que encontrar al que hizo esto… lo quiero tras la rejas que se refunda…. Casi perdemos a nuestros hijos. Daniel se había tensado, sabía que no tardaría mucho en saber la verdad.  
\- Lo haremos. Susurro, para el Dr. que desconocía la historia era un momento donde los esposos se consolaba y se apoyaban.  
\- Esto será todo por hoy, ya te hemos sobrecargado de información. Además veo que Daniel te trajo la cena. Le guiño un ojo a ella. Claro el doctor no estaba nada mal tal vez algún otro mundo él pudo haber sido chico multimillonario playboy.  
\- Solo alimentos de la lista.  
\- Bien.  
El Dr. se retiró y Daniel les sirvió los alimentos. Ambos se encontraban en sus propios mundos después que el Dr. Rompiera su burbuja.  
\- Te conseguí salmón teriyaki, tus guarniciones favoritas. Daniel muy nervioso colocaba los alimentos frente a ella.  
\- Gracias. Muy desanimadamente. - He perdido el apetito.  
\- Ems tienes que comer.  
\- He dicho que no tengo hambre.!!. no lo volteo a ver solo miraba al atardecer.  
\- Ems, lo siento. Ella lo vio.  
\- Lo sientes, los sientes, pero tú no has hecho nada, ha sido mi culpa por no poder protegerlos. Lloraba, ella sabía que usar a sus hijos no era correcto pero que lo era, él le disparo, tal ella le mintió en un principio pero casi mueren.  
\- Emily…Nostálgicamente, no sabía que decir.  
\- No lo entiendes verdad??.  
\- Yo yo lo siento, en verdad lo siento. Daniel estaba casi en su punto de quiebre no sabía que hacer ver a Emily tan desanimada era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar emocionalmente. Quería decir la verdad pero no podía ella lo odiaría más.  
\- Daniel no entiendo por qué dices lo siento. Ella retiro la mesa con su mano.  
\- Alguien me disparo, no puedo recordar quien fue. Ambos pensaron “fuiste tú” “yo te dispare.”  
\- Te prometo que todo estará bien. Daniel quería hacer las cosas bien, Emily solo quería que sufriera.  
\- No lo sabes. Quiero estar sola. Por favor. El sabia cuando perder una batalla.  
\- Bien solo promete que comerás, necesitas recuperarte.

Emily no dijo nada mas solo lloro, estaba frustrada no había conseguido su venganza, estaba embarazada de un Grayson, quien trato de matarla. No niega que inicio a base de mentiras casi mata a sus hijos, sentía que los sentimientos por Daniel que había encapsulado después de haber escogido a sus padres que a ella estaban comenzado a salir. Sabía que sentía algo por él lo había dejado en el olvido con su deshonestidad, luego Jack, el regreso de Amanda, Aiden y luego Sara. Solo habían sido detonantes para que ella se concentrara en la misión principal limpiar el nombre de su padre. Daniel no le era tan indiferente se dejaba influenciar por su madre, se debajo llevar por sus emociones fácilmente Margaux, Ashley, Sara eran ejemplos. Le hacía falta convicción. 

Daniel no sabia por que el camino de actitud, pensé que tal vez había sido por la amnesia, se sentía mal por lo sucedido con Emily, tenia culpa de su amnesia, de poner a los bebes en peligro, el creía que su madre era vil, manipuladora. Su padre igual; no sabía que pensar tal vez era la genética, sus padres, él quería una vida feliz sin llevar el legado sucio de los Grayson la razón por la que salió con Emily fue la pizarra blanca, apareció Tyler, Jack, Ashley, Aiden, Sara. Todos jugaron un papel para retrasar su compromiso. Claro que los últimos dos jugaban un papel importante aun en su presente la dinámica cambio sentía que se estaba volviendo como sus padres, eso quería evitarlo. Sara estuvo ahí para ofrecerle una salida, luego las buenas nuevas. El resto es historia. Necesitaba ahogar sus penas, culpas, ver a Emily rota, llorando por algo que podían perder, saber que no podrían vivir como las demás parejas, casi le dice fue el, pero en el momento que lo dijera. Ella lo encerraría, también podría ir a la policía y decir la verdad. Pero Emily se llevaría a sus hijos lejos de él, necesita empezar por algo, tal vez pedirle disculpa a Sara. 

Llego al Stowaway, cuando entro vio recogía una mesa.  
\- Hey. Tímidamente dijo, ella lo ignoro. – Me entere de tu accidente, me alegra que estés bien.  
\- Deberías de estar con tu esposa se vería mal si alguien te ve aquí.  
\- Me importa arreglar las cosas por eso pague tus cuentas de hospital. El sonrió amistosamente.  
\- No quiero tu dinero quiero que dejes en paz. Dijo a la defensiva.  
\- No he podido, después de lo que te ocurrió. Sara interrumpió.  
\- Crees que trate de suicidarme porque te casaste con Emily???. Típico Grayson todo tiene que ver con ustedes. Estaba tomada me desmaye en el baño y casi me ahogo, fui estúpida pero no hare más estupideces. Se da la vuelta para dejarlo. - Te tienes que ir. Dijo con voz molesta.  
\- Déjame explicarte. Sara por favor. Le trata de tomar la mano, pero Sara lo esquivo.  
\- Danny olvídalo.  
\- Necesito disculparme contigo. Lo siento…yo. Daniel sintió una ráfaga de viento luego el impacto. Jack le había dado un puñetazo.  
\- Grayson, si dicen No es no, te quiero fuera de mi bar entendido.  
\- Potter. Decir que Daniel no estaba molesto seria mentira, Jack le había ayudado a Emily recordar, Jack siempre estaba para Emily, aunque Aiden había sido el ex oficial. Tenía un poco de celos del, el caballero de armadura brillante.  
\- En vez de estar molestando a mis trabajadores, porque no vas cuidas de Emily, tal vez mejor encuentra quien le disparo.???... Jack estaba furioso después que Emily le dijo. Quería enviarlo a prisión pero Emily tenía planes. Daniel estaba molesto.  
\- Como siempre el caballero de la brillante armadura. Jack se descuidó un poco y Daniel le regreso el puñetazo en la boca Daniel no le importó y se retiró después se disculparía con Sara. – Por lo que vale. 

Dejo Stowaway, con la mejilla hinchada. Daniel llego a la casa de alberca; empezó a beber descontroladamente. Al día siguiente él se levantó con una resaca horrible, llego a su casa se sirvió un café bien cargado se dirigía a la biblioteca.  
\- Noche difícil.??.  
\- Papa… Su padre estaba leyendo algunos documentos.  
\- Que parte??. Levanto la vista. – Donde le disparas a tu esposa?? Lo admito eso me aturdió. Lo esperaba de tu madre.  
\- Sabes??. Un poco inseguro contesto.  
\- Daniel, nuestro matrimonio no ha de funcionar, pero somos una de las parejas más poderosas de New York. Me lo conto todo. Levanto la vista de los documentos.  
\- Porque no me sorprende. Se sentó en el asiento de enfrente.  
\- Sabes cuánto me has costado??. Se quitaba los lentes. - Hemos culpado a Lydia Davis.  
\- Es muy noble de tu parte, pero lo pude haber resuelto. Haciendo pucheros como niño pequeño.  
\- Perdiste la cabeza te ofrecí la libertad deberías de estar agradecido que Emily este viva, por mis futuros nietos y que no pises la cárcel.  
\- Suenas desquiciado pero nunca pedí tu ayuda.  
\- No lo negare que la señorita Thorne es digna de ser Grayson.  
\- Papa..!!!  
\- Tu madre es una vieja arpía, engañarla en su propio juego es difícil después de todo es la reina.  
\- Que quieres decir??.  
\- Siempre le has hecho más caso a tu madre que a mí, llevo más tiempo en este juego; tu madre nunca le ha gustado Emily, pero lo aparenta bien siempre será la abeja reina y Emily no le simpatiza. Esto ha sido un juego de dame y quita desde el día de los caídos. Sabe lo manipuladora que puede ser las mujeres inteligentes como ellas. No lo negare que ella puede llegar a derrocar a Victoria con sus juegos de poder. Tu hijo solo fuistés el daño colateral Y yo el chivo expiatorio.  
\- Estas bromeando casi la mato, los bebes apenas la libraron. Decaído recarga la cabeza en la silla. – Bueno lo siento por lo de Lydia pero no pedí que me ayudaran.  
\- Mal agradecido, por eso mismo te dije que te mantuvieras al margen del problema y dejar el alcohol. Emily ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer para fastidiar a tu madre.  
\- Ella lo hizo y le dispare. Pone los codos sobre la rodilla se toma de la cabeza.  
\- Daniel, recuerdas que te dije cuando te entregue la casa de campo no. Era por esto Emily y tu madre no han empezado la guerra. Cuando lo hagan será sangriento.  
\- Ella ya recuerda casi todo, menos lo sucedió después de la boda.  
\- Lo resolveremos, políticamente. Después de todo nadie puede saber que fuiste tú. Emily no querrá que la gente sepa que el propio padre de sus hijo les disparo a sangre fría. Y un Grayson disparándole a una mujer embarazada se verá mal ante la sociedad.  
\- Estas seguro que esa arpía no está mintiendo Daniel. Como toda reina entrando con glamour y una taza de té en sus manos.  
\- Mama.!!!! Daniel sorprendido contesto.  
\- Victoria únetenos.  
\- Mama el medico ya la reviso, le han hecho estudios cree porque un trauma psicológico.  
\- Debería de estar en manicomio. Ella muy segura se acerca al escritorio se mantiene erguida.  
\- Victoria cálmate ambos sabemos que sería peor. Además lleva a nuestros nietos.  
\- Conrad no sabes siquiera que son nuestros nietos.  
\- Mama deja de molestarla.  
\- Victoria sabes que en cualquier momento se puede hacer una prueba de paternidad. Tenemos cosas más apremiantes como controlar el área cuando Emily recuerde.  
\- Si, sobre eso. He hablado con la junta directiva del hospital cuando liberen a Emily del hospital vivirá aquí, contrataremos a un rehabilitador, y psicólogo. Para que ayude a superar su trauma. Riendo sarcásticamente. -Tendrá su propia enfermera y también el fastidioso Dr. Merly la visitara regularmente.  
\- Mama que se supone que está haciendo. Él ha sido muy amable con nosotros.  
\- Daniel, ella hace lo mejor que sabemos hacer “protegerlos”. No le simpatiza porque Él le negó las visitas.  
\- A eso se llama protección.??? interrumpe a sus padres.  
\- Daniel nos enteras cuando tus hijos nazcan.  
\- Si es que son de Daniel. Contesta victoria muy sagas mente.  
\- Bien cuando sepas que has equivocado Victoria empezare con el fondo fiduciario para nuestros nietos. Conrad se paró se abrocho el botón del saco. – Tengo que ir, tengo una reunión con inversionistas.  
\- Inversionistas???... victoria levanta una ceja.  
\- Sí. Se ríe con autosuficiencia. – Recuerda control de daños. Él se iría a despedir de Lydia.  
\- Eso no cambia el hecho que no te debo nada padre…  
\- Ya lo veremos.  
Después de eso Daniel no sabía que pensar sus padres estaba jugando un juego muy retorcido.  
\- Daniel que hiciste anoche??  
\- No de nuevo. Nada. Se levanta de su asiento se dirige a la salida.  
\- No tiene nada que ver con ver a Jack Potter con una mejilla morada a juego.  
\- Mama, no sucedió nada. Me has mandado a seguir???. Un Daniel molesto voltea a ver a su madre.  
\- Supongo que no lograste ver a Sara. Ella no dio más respuestas.  
\- Sabes me tengo que ir, llego tarde para visitar a Emily. Victoria se sentó en el asiento que Conrad dejo.  
\- Claro, seguro, llévale algunos muffins de fresa y café recién hecho.  
\- Ella no puede tomar cafeína, menos…. A quien le dijo. Con tono de resignación. Victoria sonrió con autosuficiencia, finalmente Daniel entendió la indirecta.  
\- Evita confortamientos innecesarios.!!! Con eso Victoria le dio fin a su conversación.  
Ahora comprende mejor a su padre esta no es su batalla pero sin embargo las mujeres que más les importan están dejándolo en medio.


	7. Trato

Daniel llegaba al hospital con dos bolsas y una charola en la otra, paso por la estación de enfermeras y dejo una de las bolsas, vio que una de las enfermeras estaba tomándole sus signos a Emily.  
\- Hola Ems. Como esta nuestra paciente favorita hoy??? Con una gran sonrisa quería mejorar lo que había sucedido ayer, sabía que tenía culpa pero quería disfrutar de estos momentos con ella.  
\- Daniel. Emily dijo con resignación pero la enfermera la interrumpió.  
\- Bien, sus signos se han mantenido estable si sigue así el Dr. les dará de alta pronto.  
\- Gracias. Ambos habían dicho se vieron por un momento las miradas habían sido sinceras.  
\- Regresare al rato para revisar las heridas. Emily asentó. Daniel se despidió.   
\- Traje roles de canela con nueces de tu panadería favorita, y algunas magdalenas. Emily solo lo vio, y volteo así el balcón. Él se acerco fue cuando ella detallo su rostro.  
\- Que te paso en cara.???. Tenía curiosidad de saber que lio había hecho.   
\- No es nada comparado con tus heridas, no te preocupes.  
\- Ponte hielo. Muy calmadamente dijo.   
\- Sabes las enfermeras me avisaron que no cenaste mucho. Le acerco el vaso humeante.  
\- Chocolate caliente. Le ofreció.

Emily tuvo una noche muy difícil, saber que Daniel le había disparado le dolió, evaluar sus sentimientos desde que se conocieron y aun que el eligió a sus padres sentía algo por él. Y saber que esperaban dos niños es difícil, esos sentimientos que trataba de ignorar resurgian, no lo negara que pidió que fueran de Aiden, pero no. Como podría vengarse estando embarazada. Pausar la venganza es una buena idea, después del nacimiento evaluaría, solo molestaría a Daniel lo suficiente para Victoria muestre las garras nuevamente. Y Aiden será la piedra en el zapato, tenía que pedir que se retirara. No sabía cómo actuar con Daniel quería ser cariñosa y abrazarse como las parejas normales; pero había resentimientos, pero le derritió el corazón saber que ha traído sus roles favorito y chocolate caliente, saber que a pesar de la frialdad que ambos se mostraron ayer.

\- Gracias.  
\- Emily. Yo yo… interrumpió.  
\- Yo que Daniel. Se sintió culpable de escucharla decaída. – No sé qué pensar o hacer. Ella estaba frustrada.  
\- Que podríamos hacer, ambos tuvimos una noche difícil. Ella lo observo, Daniel ponía los hombros caídos y cara gacha. - Para mí ha sido días horribles, estuviste grave y nuestros hijos casi… Se escuchaba casi como susurro. –Abortas. Emily quería culparlo aun que no sabía a quién le dolería más a él o a ella.  
\- Tú no sabes que se siente Daniel. Pausa. - Que alguien dependa de ti para sobrevivir. Si una de las balas…. Emily lloraba, tenían mucho que perder. Aunque había sido una mentira al principio sabía que lo quería sus gemelos. –Perderlos sin verles las caritas y no poder recordar quien nos hizo esto me frustra. Lo entiendes??.  
\- Lo siento, me entristece verte así, siempre evitas hablar de tus sentimientos hemos cometido errores, de verdad quiero que empecemos desde cero, sin arrepentimientos sin culpas menos por cosas que no han pasado por nuestros hijos. Lo siguiente seria sincero y los afligiría a los dos.  
\- Que pasara si los perdemos.??? Has escuchado. Tendré que guardar reposo por las siguientes semanas. Voz quebrada.  
\- Lo sé, también tengo miedo. “miedo de perderlos, miedo de perderte, miedo a tu ira, miedo que no me dejes conocerlos”. Era difícil para ella abrirse, Daniel solo se acercó a ella y le beso la mano he hizo una promesa.   
\- Te prometo que estaré ahí para ti, que cuidare de ustedes. “también buscare tu perdón”.  
\- No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. Sabía que no debería de hacerlo pero que más le quedaba.  
\- Te lo prometo. Emily sabía que era un juego peligroso pero también quería que sus hijos conocieran a su padre. Quería un mejor futuro para ellos Ella sonrió melancólicamente podían intentarlo por los gemelos. Oficialmente dejaría su venganza, no obstante Daniel sufriría un poco.   
\- Por nuestros hijos. Daniel daría pasos de bebes, Emily podría perdonarlo; pero lo haría bien.  
\- Ahora come, necesito que se alimente bien.  
\- Y crees que comer roles de canela con chocolate es saludable. Sonrió como una colegiala.  
\- Bueno en realidad el desayuno vendrá después. Se rasca la cabeza Charlotte y Nolan se ofrecieron a traerlo después.   
\- Enserio. Le urgía hablar con Nolan.   
\- Si bueno en realidad Nolan pidió visitarte le comente de la lista de alimentos que te tienen permitido y el enviaría algunos bocadillos pero Charlotte como bandida le dijo que tiene que traerte tu desayuno.   
\- Mi mejor amigo y mi cuñada, haciendo complot frente a ti.  
\- Bueno no te sorprendas Nolan se sentía mal que no te había visitado desde que despertaste pero habían sido demasiados hechos.  
\- No los culpo. Fueron días ajetreados.   
\- Mi padre te manda saludos, le gustaría visitarte está feliz por los nieto pero bueno ya sabes como es mi madre.  
\- Victoria. El nombre sale amargo, sabía que era culpa de Daniel, pero su madre lo manipula demasiado.  
\- Ella tampoco ha venido a sí que no preocupes por favor. Ambos se percataron que la atmosfera esta cambiado negativamente.   
\- Está bien dile a Nolan que también quiero una rebanada de pay de manzana. Se sorprendió por el brusco cambio, ella no daba por sentado a su madre.   
\- Pay de manzana???...Sabía que era lo mejor cambiar a temas más alegres.  
\- No critiques a una mujer embarazada.  
\- Bien antojos. Daniel muy feliz contestaba, tal vez podrían mejorar las cosas.  
\- Y que evite el pan de ajos aun no lo quiero. 

Para alguien que conociera la profundidad de esta historia podrían ver que aun que iniciaron mal, han tenido sentimientos genuinos el uno por el otro desde el principio pero no están listos para aceptar el peso de cada decisión buena o mala que hayan tomado, aunque ellos lo negaran podían sentir el cariño, el amor que se tenía mutuamente sin importar que tanto lo quisieran ocultar. Conversaron un rato ambos querían evitar las conversaciones incomodas, no hablaron de lo que sucedió después de la boda. Hacían preguntas como las enfermeras eran su grupo de fans que los apodaban Demily, quienes había enviado los múltiples arreglos de flores, globos. Hablaron del embarazo si preferían niños, niñas, o cuates. Ambos acordaron que pasara lo que pasaran esperarían a las 20 semanas para escoger nombres, los géneros Daniel quería saber, Emily quería que fuera sorpresa. Después de una hora llegaron sus amigos. 

\- Emss… me alegra verte bien…Nolan la abraza y casi derrama lagrimas hasta que Charlotte interrumpe. Él había estado muy preocupado por su mejor amiga, saber que Daniel la esta cuidando no le dio esa tranquilidad aún no puede limpiar las asperezas con él, quería darle un puñetazo en la cara para que tuviera un morado completo pero estaban en un hospital. Así que sería civilizado.  
\- Nolan ten cuidado.  
\- Char.. está bien. Daniel contesta. – Tú la has visto más que él. Emily hace una mueca de dolor su esposo la ve y se altera.  
\- Estás bien???. Separa a Nolan de ella la revisa.   
\- Si estoy bien solo que me moví un poco brusco.  
\- Ok. Tortolitos les traje fruta fresca. Entregando una canasta a Daniel, quien revisa. – Según la lista que me mandaste Danny boy. Tenía que actuar amistosamente después de todo podría visitar a Emily más seguido.  
\- Y yo traigo el desayuno. Charlotte levanta la bolsa que traía. Sándwich de pavo sin aderezos, todo los ingredientes han sido asado y al vapor.   
\- Que yo invite querida Charlotte.  
\- Gracias a los dos. Daniel toma la bolsa se dirige a la mesa para revisar las cosas. Emily levanta una ceja por lo controlador. Sus visitas solo ríen. - Nolan donde está el pay de manzana que te pedí.  
\- DIJE TRAJE TODO LO QUE LA LISTA PERMITE… El pay no está en la lista. El no le negaría nada a sus sobrinos, pero se imaginaba que era un plan de su mejor amiga sonaba como ganar tiempo.   
\- Nolan, quiero el pay de manzana. Emily dijo.  
\- Lo siento la lista no decía nada de eso, Danny boy me dio un discurso de 15 min sobre lo que los médicos habían permitido y que no. Charlotte menciono. - Suponemos el Salmon teriyaki no estaba en la lista.  
\- Charlotte!!!!. Daniel reprendió.   
\- Danny eres tú el que nos obliga a seguir la lista. Los mejores amigos reían, esta era la oportunidad de hablar con Nolan.   
\- Daniel quiero pay de manzana…. Por favor. Ojos de cachorrito. Si a Nolan no le hubieran dicho recupero la memoria, no lo creería parecían dos tontos enamorados. Tendría que hablar con Emily.  
\- Ok iré a buscarlo. Moviendo las manos para tranquilizarla. – Mientras ellos te harán compañía, háblame si necesitas algo más. Emily sonrió.   
\- Espera iré contigo Danny. Nolan puede acompañar a Emily. No les importa verdad.??  
\- Claro que no. – No importa. Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Los hermanos Grayson salían del cuarto y Daniel se sentía mal llevarse a Charlotte sabía que su esposa estaba feliz de verla.  
\- Vamos Danny. Le susurró al oído. – Quiero hacerle una sorpresa a Emily. Tal vez no era mala idea.  
\- Emily de verdad que me has pegado un susto, sabes lo preocupado que hemos estado. Aiden casi se vuelve loco, ha tenido que quedarse en mi casa la policía lo ha estado buscando.   
\- Lo se Nolan no tiene que decirme. Jack me puso al corriente.   
\- Pensé que te había perdido Ems, enserio cuando no te podíamos localiza, luego Aiden me dijo de los disparos, que te había dejado en carguero, te debió de haber llevado al hospital. Emily suspiro profundo.  
\- La policía cree que es Victoria por eso le han prohibido las visitas.   
\- Daniel y Jack me han puesto al corriente inclusive Conrad me quiere visitar.  
\- Esa rata, el té hizo esto. Emily permitirme los hundiremos en la cárcel.  
\- Nolan, quiero suspender mi venganza.   
\- Qué???. Jamás creería que dirías eso.


	8. Claridad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo 2021... mis mejores deceos espero que lo hayan pasado bien a lado de sus seres queridos.....Exitos.   
> LLego tarde para publicar, espero criticas constructivas.

Desde que Emily se enteró que estaba embazada hizo un examen de conciencia, la balanza estaba entre continuar su venganza en un estado gravídico o suspenderla temporalmente, después todo el encuentro con Victoria, todas sus desencadenantes le daba mucho en que pensar; no podía deslindarse de sus gemelos aun no estuviera con Daniel, ellos eran inocentes en esto. A la vez sabía que la su familia política en especial su querida suegra se encargaría de hacerle la vida de cuadritos, no podía continuar con la venganza cuando la mandaron a reposo, cero estrés. Todos sabían que ser parte de la elite de Hamptos nunca se pasa desapercibido. Los gemelos eran una nueva e incierto rumbo, algo sabia es que los quería en su presente y futuro; si dejar la venga es un precio que pagar es algo justo tal vez algún día cuando sus hijos no sean tan vulnerables ella podrá continuar con sus planes. 

\- No lo hare, he fallado después de lo que ha pasado y las buenas nuevas. Se toca el vientre. - No quiero hacerlo mas  
\- Si seré el tío de esas pepitas.   
\- Quiero hacerlo bien por ellos, sin más errores.  
\- Dime la verdad de quién son??. Emily iba a replicar Nolan continuo – Aiden estuvo diciendo que eran de él, que Daniel lo pagaría. He logrado que se calmara pero es muy terco.  
\- Son de Daniel, no hay duda. Muy segura contesto.   
\- Bueno supongo que la mentira ha sido verdad, ahora la culpa lo carcome doblemente.   
\- Por supuesto. He estado pensando quiero que sufra por lo que nos hizo pero también quiero que mis hijos conozcan a su padre.   
\- Te recuerdan a los tuyos. No???.  
\- Hechos diferentes pero sí. Hablare con Aiden necesito que salga del país.   
\- No le gustara.   
\- Nadie ha dicho que mis decisiones serian del agrado de todos. Sagazmente contesta  
\- Aquí está la Emily que conozco, si eso quieres cuenta conmigo. Sabes que eres como mi hermana. Somos familia.  
\- Gracias Nolan. Se dan un abrazo   
\- Que harás con Danny Boy.??? Nolan sonríe algo maliciosamente.  
\- Hare que sufra por dispararnos, quiero que lo confiese que se sincere conmigo, desde que recordé la memoria he sentido una confusión en mis sentimientos por él, tal vez sea el embarazo, saber que son nuestros, no lo sé Nolan tengo que averiguarlo.  
\- Entiendo que tu relación con Daniel sea complicada, ha estado muy atento se siente que ambos tienen sentimientos encontrados, no cambia el hecho de pegarle, solo Jack consiguió calmar su ira.  
\- Jack??. Sorprendida contesto, decidió ignorar el resto de su conversación, aun no estaba lista para hablar de sus sentimientos.  
\- No te lo dijo Daniel ayer fue al Stowaway para disculparse con Sara. Jack le pego y él lo devolvió.  
\- Sara??. Empuña sus manos.   
\- Si bueno al parecer se trató de suicidar el mismo día de la boda.   
\- Eso explica por qué Daniel tomaba en exceso. Dijo pensativamente.   
\- Los Grayson culpan a Lydia Davis. Nolan muy divertido dice, Emily lo interrumpe.  
\- Conrad debe de estar muy molesto con Victoria por usarla.   
\- Claro, ambos deben de saber después de todo Danny boy esta libre; aunque no estoy muy seguro por qué Daniel regreso el golpe, molesto por que interrumpieron platica con Sara o Celos??. Jajaja. Se ríe.  
\- No lo sé, hay cosas más apremiantes quitar a Sara de la ecuación, Victoria tratara de traerla como peón Daniel siente responsable por dejarla, la boda y dispararme. Una Emily pensativa comenta.  
\- Parece que aún tendremos algunas batallas más.  
\- Nolan, me vengare de Victoria es demasiada molesta, Daniel sufrirá mientras él se confiesa y la oportunidad de decidir ser hijo o padre. Silencio. -Me desharé de Sara.  
\- Regresamos al juego. El estómago de Emily resonó. – Bueno alguien tiene hambre. Nolan le sirvió el sándwich que había traído. Platicaron de cosas más amenas. Al cabo de un rato Charlotte y Daniel regresaron con el Pay de manzana.  
\- Tuvimos que recorrer 3 panaderías. Daniel hablo  
\- Conseguimos la tarta completa. Charlotte termino.  
\- Bueno los hermanos Grayson quiere que ganes peso. Nolan muy entretenido dijo, claro él estaba contento con Daniel pero hasta saber los planes de Emily los molestaría lo mejor posible.  
\- Nolan… Emily solo advirtió, pero no le importaba.  
\- Tranquila lo decía en plan de broma, también quiero que comas bien mis futuros sobrinos tienen que ser igual de inteligentes que su madre.  
\- Veo que ya desayunaste. Daniel dijo.  
\- Si, Nolan me ayudo, quería esperarte pero no pude. Sonrió amablemente.  
\- No, no está bien, ten. Daniel le sirvió una rebanada considerable, con un vaso de leche.  
\- Wauhu.. quien viera a Daniel Grayson sirviendo pay con leche, yo también quiero.  
\- Nolan..!! qué?, enserio compro una tarta completa, recién hecha. Charlotte reía.   
\- También le dimos uno a las enfermeras.   
\- Charlotte.!!! Daniel dijo, le paso un pedazo a Nolan.  
\- Ya sé cómo es que las enfermeras no dicen nada del constante ingreso de alimentos a esta habitación. Todos reían disfrutarían los buenos momentos que pronto no serían muy agradables. Cuando todos estaban recogiendo la basura. Charlotte se acercó a Emily.   
\- Te conseguimos algo.  
\- Para mí??? Le dio dos bolsas. Emily saco dos pequeños relicarios, lo abrió había espacio suficiente para dos fotos.   
\- Este es mi regalo, sé que tenemos que esperar pero quiero ser tía, llevarlos al parque, malcriarlos. Quería simbolizar a la familia como Amanda te dio un medallón. Emily lloraba, después de algún tiempo tomo la otra bolsa al sacarlos vio dos pequeños peluches, dos osos: uno polar y uno pardo.   
\- Danny lo escogió. Un tímido Daniel evitaba la mirada que Emily le daba. Nolan estaba viendo muy interesado esta escena.   
\- Tú los escogiste??. Emily solo miraba los peluches de su mano.  
\- Lo siento, sé que dijimos 20 semanas. Pero tenemos esperanza, juntos. Charlotte me llevo a una joyería, vi una tienda de juguetes pensé en los gemelos. Si no te gusta los devolveré.  
\- No son perfectos. Ambos sonrieron tontamente. Tenían muchos problemas que resolver pero lo harían funcionar ambos venia de familia llena de mentiras y otro de una familia fantasma.

Emily estuvo unos días más en el Hospital, Daniel siempre estaba a su lado le llevaba panecillos recién hechos, fruta, no más comidas de hospital. Seguía llevando sorpresas a las enfermeras. Nolan, Charlotte la visitaban a diario, Jack llego un par de veces cuando Daniel no estaba, le informaron que Emily dejaría la venganza, se centraría en el embarazo. Jack sentía molestia al saber que Emily mantenía Daniel cerca, aun desconfiaba de él. Las cosas entre recién casados habían mejorado mucho, sutilmente lo molestaba sobre el tiroteo cuando le hacían curaciones, quería que su esposo estuviera cerca. Él quería salir corriendo se mantuvo cerca de ella podía ver su culpa en los ojos mientras le hacían curación y le cambiaban las vendas.

\- Daniel este bien te ves muy pálido.   
\- Lo siento aun no me acostumbro a ver tu herida.  
\- Está bien no es tu culpa, tranquilo. El asentó y solo trago. 

Las advertencias sonaban en su cabeza Emily tarde o temprano recordaría, muchas veces él se había olvidado de la culpa pasaban un agradable tiempo que él se sentía feliz de tener a Emily viva y sus gemelos creciendo. Emily en cambio esperaba que el dijera algo sobre lo que sucedió pero entre más tiempo pasaba, Daniel se estaba acobardando tuvo varias oportunidades de decirle y ella lo sabía, sin movimientos ella solo le dio sonrisa melancólica. Hoy era el día finalmente le daría de alta. 

\- Finalmente Emily y los gemelos se pueden ir.  
\- Gracias, ya estaba desesperada. Emily esbozo una sonrisa.  
\- Creo que los dos.  
\- Emily tienes un pequeño coagulo que no ha terminado de reabsorber, podría generarte algunos dolores de cabeza. Se te monitoreara la presión sanguínea 3 veces al día. Ya que has tenido presión alta algunas ocasiones. Te daré una receta para los antibióticos es importante que tomes a sus horas, nada de salteártelo.  
\- No se preocupe Dr. me encargare que ella los tome. Su esposo dijo Ella solo asintió.  
\- Excelente. Te dejare algunos medicamentos para el dolor, principalmente hoy mañana tómalos con horario, después ocasionalmente si tienes dolor. Ambos asintieron. - Tendrán una cita con la Dra. Montgomery para ver a los pequeños, además de algunas vitaminas prenatales, lo más importante reposo, nada de actividades extenuantes.  
\- Si doctor, Daniel se ha memorizado la lista. Emily dice por diversión.  
\- Enserio?? Pero no explica los glaseados y espolvoreados en mis expedientes. Todos se reían. –Te asignaron un psicólogo para superar el trauma y alguien de rehabilitación, a ambos se les informo del embarazo para poner ajustar las sesiones a sus necesidades.  
\- Muchas gracias Doctor. Dice Emily.  
\- Ha sido un placer, te veré una semana para quitarte los puntos. Por favor no me gustaría verlos antes.   
\- Entendido. Los futuros padres contestan al mismo tiempo.  
\- Hasta luego cuídense.  
\- Finalmente a casa. Emily bostezo.  
\- Iré a completar el alta, mientras toma una siesta.   
Unas horas después Emily se despertó no había reconocido donde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era estar en su cama de hospital esperando a que Daniel regresara. Se quedó dormida una voz que era desagradable para ella lo saco de su ensueño.  
\- Bienvenida a casa Emily.  
\- Victoria. Que estoy haciendo aquí. ??. Una Emily muy sorprendida contesto.  
\- Bueno no esperabas que mi nuera, la futura madre de mis nietos quedara sola sin la atención necesaria. Su voz llena de sarcasmo. - Estas en la mansión Grayson.  
\- Quien me trajo aquí, quedamos que iría a mi casa.  
\- Cambio de planes recuerda que eres una Grayson querida.  
\- Que estas tramando Victoria.??? Emily molesta contesto.  
\- Nada solo trato de ser solidaria con la familia de mi hijo. Emily se toca el vientre sabe que no puede hacer nada sin arriesgarse.  
\- Es bueno saber que aun puedes hacer actos de caridad, pero como sabrás no lo necesito.  
\- Tonterías que mejor lugar que aquí para cuidarte. Te hemos conseguido el mejor rehabilitador y psicólogo de new york. Victoria se mueve hacia la ventana de la habitación cierra las cortinas.   
\- Victoria ambos sabemos que no me quieres bajo tu techo así que me iré a la casa de la playa.  
\- Por tu seguridad deberías de mantener las cortinas cerradas los paparazis saben que estas aquí no se detendrán hasta robarte el alma. La doctor he ha dicho que has recuperado parte de tus recuerdos.  
\- He recuperado una gran parte, lo último que recuerdo es la iglesia, los votos. Emily muy pensativa.   
\- Algún detalle del momento traumático??? .... Un Daniel muy alterado se asoma por la puerta.  
\- Daniel. Emily dice, Victoria no se había percatado que su hijo estaba en la puerta sintió un miedo pensando que su nuera recordara, su hijo lo saco de estupor.  
\- Que está sucediendo aquí. Mama porque esta Emily aquí.??? Te dije que iríamos a la casa de la playa. Victoria como la gran actriz que era enmascaro sus sentimientos y actuó como si no pasara nada.   
\- Ohh Daniel, ella tendrá la mejor atención aquí. Ahora deja que te presente a tu enfermera Niko. Daniel se acercó a Emily le dio un beso en frente.   
\- Nos permiten un momento, a solas. Ambas mujeres salieron, no se habían alejado demasiado cuando Victoria dijo.  
\- Niko por favor atienen de bien a mi nuera. Ella solo asintió y Victoria retiró.


	9. Farsa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy retrasada, tengo demasiado trabajo.... espero actualizar mas seguido....

Daniel estaba muy preocupado habían dejado las cosas listas para el alta había pedido una ambulancia para trasladarla, quería ir con ella pero tenía que llevar las bolsas, estaban listo cuando se percató que olvidaba los dos peluches que le había comprado a sus bebes. Cuando regreso al coche la ambulancia se habían ido, llego a la casa de playa; Emily no estaba, llamo al hospital para informarle ahí se enteró que su esposa estaba en la mansión Grayson corrió a la casa de sus padres, encontró a todo el personal en movimiento hasta que escucho a su madre, estaba muy molesto con ella. Regresando al tiempo actual.

\- Ems lo siento no sabía. Daniel se sentó en la cama  
\- Daniel no le simpatizo a tu madre, quiero irme a nuestra casa. Emily muy cansada y molesta. - Como paso esto??. Daniel no se había perdido cuando ella “nuestra casa”.  
\- Lo siento. Olvide los osos cuando regrese la ambulancia se había ido. No te preocupes solucionare esto.  
\- Daniel por favor no quiero estar aquí, sabes que no soy la persona favorita de tu madre.  
\- Ems respira, descansa un poco, me encargare, no te preocupes.  
\- Daniel… crees que ella puede saber algo???... “Su madre le complicaba las cosas” pensaba Daniel.  
\- Tranquila recuerda que dijo el doctor descanso, nada de ansiedad o nerviosismo no es bueno para ustedes.  
\- Bien, pero necesitamos solucionar esto. Señalando el cuarto donde estaba.  
\- Lo hare. Le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.  
Salió de la habitación y le dijo a la enfermera que se encargara que su esposa no le faltara nada. Se dirigió a la sala donde estaba su madre.  
\- Qué diablos estás haciendo??  
\- Conteniendo la situación. Esta apuntó de recordar lo que hicisteis, no nos podemos arriesgar, alguien podría enterarse.  
\- Entonces la tendrás secuestrada en tu casa??  
\- Estamos aparentados, es para no levantar sospechas por ahora son una feliz pareja de casados.  
\- Que pasara cuando recuerde???. Sería mejor si le dijo que le dispare, pediré perdón. Victoria interrumpe.  
\- No seas tonto, acabaras en la cárcel, sin conocer a tus hijos. Me encargare de eso. Mientras tanto evita meterte en problemas. 

Daniel quería confesarle a Emily todo lo que había sucedido pero era tan difícil, tenía miedo de perderla a ella cuando estaba en buen lugar, quería que vivieran juntos el embarazo pero su madre tenía razón Emily recordaría pronto; pero que podía hacer el. Las sospechas recayeron en Lydia Davis aún se encontraba bajo investigación, si Emily recordara frente a sus amigos o algún personal médico no podrían hacer nada. Tenía dos opciones seguir a su madre o confesar y pedir perdón, tal vez podrían seguir adelante. Ambas eran decisiones difíciles. Descargo las cosas del automóvil a una habitación contigua prefirió ir al Voluz.

Emily paso una agradable mañana si así se podría decir, estaba en la boca del lobo. Victoria estaba tramando algo y no se quedaría atrás, tal vez no seguiría con la venganza pero aún tenía que andarse con cuidado. Quería salir al balcón que sintiera el fresco en la cara, pero a aun se sentía cansada, se movió lo suficiente para poder sentarse tal vez caminar a la pequeña sala de estar, pero Niko entro con un plato de frutas para ella, se lo entrego saco un rastreador comenzó a revisar el cuarto en caso que hubiera micrófonos.

\- La habitación está limpia. Podemos hablar.  
\- Quien eres tu??... nos conocemos??.. Emily interrogo.  
\- Fuiste la estudiante favorita de mi padre. Niko se acerca a la cama. – Quien recibió toda la atención que yo quería.  
\- Eres la hija de Takeda. Niko asiente. – Lamento lo de tu padre, pero que haces aquí??  
\- Bueno escuche estabas en problemas y vine ayudar.  
\- Ayudar???. Emily levanta la ceja.  
\- Aiden también me pidió que te cuidara y vigilara.  
\- Conoces a Aiden??.  
\- Si nos conocimos en Australia nos conectamos. La forma en que lo menciono no fue sutil.  
\- Bueno, gracias pero prefería que Aiden y tú se mantengan al margen.  
\- Lo dices por tu venganza o por tu embarazo. Emily deja el plato de frutas en la mesa de noche.  
\- Ambos en realidad. No continuare con mi venganza, tengo que reflexionar sobre mis siguientes objetivos aun.  
\- Sabes te imagine diferente, con mayor convicción, fortaleza, que pelea hasta el final por lo que quiere. Estuve celosa de ti, por robarme la atención de mi padre todos estos años.  
\- Si pero las convicciones cambian. Emily se levanta de la cama.  
\- Claramente. Niko se acerca peligrosamente a Emily antes que pudiera reaccionar le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen superior. Emily cayó de vuelta a la cama con dolor. – Busca quien te ayuda porque no lo hare. 

Emily logro recostarse cómodamente sintió el dolor cerca del pecho, Niko había sido cuidadosa evito golpearla cerca de las heridas y lejos del vientre, pero aun así dolía. Se acercó a la mesita de noche se tomó una de las pastillas que el doctor le había recomendado suficiente para descansar y la calmara. Sintió una soledad estando sola en un cuarto tan grande se preguntaba dónde estaba Daniel. Se tocó el vientre solo podía pensar en protegerlos, cuando ellos estuvieran aquí las cosas fueran menos caóticas. 

En algún momento después que se quedó dormida, mientras Daniel había regresado de Voulez, visito a su esposa pero se sentía horrible el saber que la revista publicaría que Lydia Davis trato de matar a Emily y a sus hijos, necesitaba algo para calmar su demonios entro a su habitación vio que había dejado los osos en su cama sonrió, se le ocurrió una idea los tomo entro a la habitación de Emily los coloco sobre la chimenea así Emily los miraría todos los días, se acercó a Emily la cubrió con la sabana, le toco el vientre no faltaba mucho para que saliera la protuberancia de bebe, le dio un beso en la frente, se sentó en la sala observo como descansaban. En algún momento Niko entro a la habitación y esa fue su llamada para salirse. 

\- Lo siento sr. Grayson tengo que curar su herida.  
\- Está bien, iré a buscar la cena. Gracias.  
Su esposo se había marchado, durmió unos minutos más hasta que sintió el calor del atardecer vio que Niko estaba organizando algunos materiales de curación en la mesa.  
\- Te cambiare los vendajes. Emily solo se acomodó, lo que vio en la chimenea la hizo sonreír, Daniel había puesto el oso pardo y polar encima, se sentía feliz en saber que ambos querían a su bebes.  
\- Lo siento, el golpe hizo que una de tus heridas sangrara. Emily guardo silencio, Niko continuo. – Espero que no haya molestado a los bebes.  
\- Estamos bien, tome algo para el dolor. Niko despego, limpio la herida.  
\- No logro entender por qué dejarías la venganza por alguien que destruyo tu familia.  
\- Lo dice la persona que estuvo molesta por que recibió menos atención de su padre.  
\- Buena, esa. Niko estaba colocando gasas limpias.  
\- Creo que mis hijos pueden tener un mejor futuro, no seremos los mejores padres, pero los educaremos mejor lejos de todo este resentimiento. No quiero que ellos crezcan en este círculo vicioso.  
\- Daniel estuvo aquí. Emily interrumpe  
\- Lo sé. Señala los peluches, sonríe melancólicamente.  
\- Aunque el té haya disparado.  
\- Ambas sabemos que difícil es crecer con padre o sin ninguno; le daré esa oportunidad.  
\- Supongo que las prioridades cambian. Niko termina de ajustar las vendas.  
\- Lo son….Alguien abre la puerta e interrumpe.  
\- Como esta nuestra paciente??.. Conrad es la visita.  
\- Solo es rasguño. Niko contesta.  
\- Bien, nos das un momento. Niko asienta la cabeza y se retira.  
\- No hace mucho tiempo yo era quien te visitaba cuando estabas en cama. Emily menciona.  
\- Fuiste mi salvadora, aquí esperando ser el tuyo, debe de ser exasperante no poder recordar lo que paso esa noche. Está claro que alguien quería destronarte. Conrad está probando las aguas.  
\- Me dijeron que fue Lydia, pero tú no crees que ella lo hizo.  
\- Bueno, lo creeré cuando me lo digas que lo crea.  
\- Sería mejor preguntar el por qué… Emily contesta algo insegura después de todo aun no recuerda.  
\- Solo tú tienes las respuestas, recupera la memoria cuando pase te sugiero que vengas a mi primero, te apoyare, cuantas semanas tienen mis nietos???. Emily estaba confundida por el cambio de actitud, pero tenía que seguir la corriente.  
\- Hemos pasado las diez semanas. Conrad sonrió con satisfacción.  
\- Mi padre les ha abierto un fondo fiduciario. Estaba viendo así la ventana. - No les faltara nada.  
\- El abuelo es tan amable, pero no será necesario. Emily le simpatizaba el abuelo Edward, pero no le gustaba la idea.  
\- Tonterías. Conrad comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. – Si fuera tú me cuidaría las espaldas. 

Emily sabía que sería difícil quedarse en esta casa, quería regresar a la casa de la playa, tener a Victoria como un halcón le molestaba. Se sentó un rato en la salita mientras veía el atardecer. Pensaba en cómo solucionar sus problemas; el primer punto era recuperarse hasta ser autosuficiente. El segundo era liberar a Aiden podría irse con Niko, Mantener a Victoria al margen. Que Daniel le dijera la verdad, deshacerse de Sara. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando Daniel entro con una bandeja de comida.

\- Como están mis pacientes favoritos.??... Daniel tratando de cerrar la puerta con el pie.  
\- Mejor ahora que está aquí. Emily hizo puchero.  
\- Tenía que ir al Voluz, estuve un rato mientras dormías pero no quise molestarte.  
\- Me hicieron compañía. Señalando los peluches.  
\- Ese es su trabajo. Colocaba la bandeja frente a Emily. – Niko se ha retirado ha sí que seré su enfermero asignado, sonrió. Emily observa su cena.  
\- Supongo que la sopa está mejor que la del hospital enfermero Daniel.  
\- Hahahaha eso espero porque fui hasta tu italiano favorito con un simple baguette. Ultimadamente sentía nauseas al oler ajos o parmesano seco, empezó a comer.  
\- Ems sé que quieres irte a casa. Emily levanto la cara mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan, Daniel le limpio la boca que tenía un mancha. – Lo siento, pero tal vez podríamos esperar un poco.  
\- Daniel, lo prometiste. –Lo se simplemente que mientras te recuperas al 100. Aquí hay personal las 24 hras que nos puedan ayudar en caso que no este no quiero que quedes sola tanto tiempo.  
\- Entiendo. Pasaremos unos días, siento que tu madre trama algo.  
\- No te preocupes por ella. Daniel pensó “si supieras lo que trama, yo también quisiera saber”. Ella no te molestara y para alegrarte Charlotte estará contigo tal vez hagan algo de manicura y esas cosas.  
\- Bien. Solo un par de días. Ambos terminaron de comer Emily quería creer en Daniel pero aún les faltaba mucho para ese paso. Terminaron de cenar juntos.  
\- Alguien quiere postre.??. Daniel pregunto.  
\- No esta noche, Niko me dio frutas de merienda. Emily se estaba empezando a parar, Daniel le ayudo para llevarla a la cama. – pero me podrías leer algo de poesía.??  
\- Me parece un trato justo. Emily se acomodó en la cama. Daniel fue por el libro mientras, cuando regreso Emily estaba acostada y él se sentó en la cama recargándose en la pared, acomodo a Emily en el hueco de su codo.  
\- SELECCIÓN: De las almas creadas supe escoger la mía. Cuando parta el espíritu y se apague la vida, y sean Hoy y Ayer como fuego y ceniza, y acabe de la carne la tragedia mezquina, y hacia la Altura vuelvan todos la frente viva, y se rasgue la bruma... yo diré: Ved la chispa y el luminoso átomo que preferí a la arcilla. Poesía…Emily Dickinson. Daniel leyó un par de poemas cuando se dio cuenta que Emily se había quedado dormida. la acomodo y aun que sabía que tal vez sería una locura puso sus manos sobre su vientre comenzó hablar.  
\- Hola bebes, soy su papa. Sé que no soy el mejor, que fallado en muchas cosas y que aun seguiré fallando, no soy perfecto, pero espero que se parezcan a su madre, ella es fuerte, bondadosa, muy inteligente siempre sabe que decir además de seria divertido ver a una pequeña Emily corriendo por la playa, o un niño de ojos azules con cabello arenoso detrás de nosotros; entre los dos su mama es mejor persona. Conseguí dos peluches; estoy emocionado cuando nazcan quiero ver quien escogerá al polar o el pardo. Pórtense bien quédense ahí donde están los 7 meses y medio que nos hacen falta. Le dio un beso se levantó, beso la frente de Emily, apago las luces se retiró a su cuarto, quería quedarse con ellos pero no lo merecía.


	10. Conspiración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la demora..!!!!

Daniel había pasado la mañana con Emily, platicaron sobre como acomodarían la casa de la playa, Decidieron que tomarían la habitación de huéspedes para los niños, y su oficina para área de juegos, sabían que era muy pronto pero estaban casi cruzando el 1er trimestre, necesitan cosas en que mantenerse distraídos, lo pintarían de un verde pastel, con animales, un techo celeste con nubes. Y esta mañana Emily tenía un bulto que ambos sabían que ayer no estaba, sabía que tendría que crecer pero estaban tan seguros cuando. Daniel se levantó para despedirse tenía que ir al voulez revisar la edición de la revista. Emily le pidió llevarla afuera estaba muy aburrida de seguir ahí. Ambos bajaron las escaleras, la llevo a la pequeña sala de afuera. Le acomodo una manta en caso que sintiera frio, le dejo un par de libro. Le prometió que regresaría para la cena. Al poco rato Charlotte se acercó.

\- Emily..!!! Charlotte se acercó sé que has estado algo aburrida en casa.   
\- Charlotte que estas tramando.  
\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Su teléfono sonó, Charlotte se levantó entro a la casa desapareció. Al cabo de un momento regreso con Jack y Carl.  
\- Mi mama no permite visitas así que hare guardia mientras platican.  
\- Gracias. Emily dijo se dirigió a Carl.- Has crecido.  
\- Está empezando a caminar. Jack dice con orgullo.  
\- Eso nos hace dos. Déjame verlo. Jack se acercó a la carriola lo desabrocho se lo entrego a Emily, ella lo meneaba con sus piernas, le acercaba su perrito a su carita, el niño solo reía.  
\- Cuando Charlotte se enteró de que tenía a Carl me pidió que viniéramos a visitarte, supongo que Daniel te dijo que lo golpee. Fue estúpido pero el vino al bar solo con verlo libre me molesto después de lo que te hizo. Emily estaba poniendo algo pensativa.   
\- Porque no lo denuncias.???  
\- Si lo acuso él podría ir a la cárcel no, quiero que mis hijos eso para mis hijos, es mi oportunidad de tener una vida normal, tendremos nuestra propia familia. Emily jugaba con Carl pensaba en sus hijos. – Quiero que le entregues un mensaje a Aiden.  
\- Siento interrumpir. Charlotte dijo. Pero mama está en camino y a mí me culpara.  
\- Está bien Charlotte, gracias por arriesgarte. Jack dijo tomo a Carl de Emily lo dejo de nuevo en su carriola.   
\- Gracias por visitar. Emily le iba a dar su perrito a Carl cuando Jack le dijo.  
\- Creo que a Carl le gustaría que te quedara.  
\- Gracias amiguito. Emily le acerco el perrito a su cara como si fuera un beso. – No crezcas tan rápido. Charlotte los acompaños a la puerta, Emily se acomodó nuevamente con la manta sobre las piernas. Niko se acercó con plato de fruta fresca.  
\- Tu esposo me pidió que te alimente bien. Emily solo puso los ojos en blanco. Estuvieron un rato más hasta que Niko le dijo que estaba refrescando.

Emily regreso a su habitación se acostó en la cama, descanso un rato a pesar que dormía bien durante la noche tomaba siestas aún se sentía cansada durante. Estaba feliz el ver a Carl le recordó que pronto tendría sus hijos propios y que tal vez los tres podrían crecer juntos, jugar en la playa, tal vez hablaría con Daniel para que tuvieran un perro. Comenzó a soñar con dos niñas corriendo en la playa con una pelota en la mano y la otra pequeña una cubeta con palitas; Daniel y ella detrás de ellas. Cada uno tomo a un gemelo ella estaría haciendo castillos de arena mientras Daniel jugaba con la otra gemela y se lanzaban la pelota. Pero luego poco a poco se haciendo borroso vio a Aiden que se acercaba con un perro y las dos niñas se iban de ahí se acercaba a él. Emily se levantó sobresaltada tendría que hablar con Aiden pronto. Tomo un poco de agua, decidió que leería un rato, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Niko la interrumpió le dijo que escucho a Victoria hablar con Patrick, en ese momento tomo el perrito de Carl con sus manos como si fuera su ancla. 

\- Una caja de madera con el símbolo de infinito por infinito.   
\- Es mía.  
\- Tuya??..  
\- Ahí tengo toda la información de quienes traicionaron a mi padre, sus diarios.  
\- Tenemos que evitar que lo obtengan.  
\- Tal vez si Victoria lo obtiene detendrán sus sospechas.  
\- Creí que querías una vida normal.  
\- Si pero Victoria aun sospecha de mí, además ella ha de creer que yo puse el arma con la que me dispararon. Y la foto con la que me enfrento.  
\- Iré a vigilar, en caso que obtengamos más. Emily asentó.   
\- Supongo que has escuchado no.  
\- Por supuesto Ems. Dime que quieres hacer. Emily saco del forro del peluche una radio.   
\- Deja la foto y podrías agregar algunos recortes de periódico, los antiguos diarios. Victoria aún tiene dudas de mí pero no me dejara en paz hasta que sepa la verdad.  
\- Estas segura???.  
\- Si, Victoria tiene la razón ella se detendrá y nos dejara en paz.   
\- Estamos de vuelta al juego. Nolan dijo con entusiasmo, Emily solo sonrió.  
\- Ten cuidado Nolan.  
\- Siempre.  
Daniel había ido a la sede de Voulez, pronto saldría la edición de la revista, había un artículo sobre su familia, el accidente de Emily. En el artículo sospechaban de Lydia Davis, esta era su oportunidad si pudiera deslindarse del delito, no habría mucho que pudiera hacer la prensa, claro tendría que confesarle a Emily, pero podría reducir su tiempo en la cárcel y evitar a los medios, pero cuando vio a su socia decidió tomar otra ruta.   
\- Margaux, hay que poner el énfasis en Lydia.  
\- Daniel deberías de estar en casa.  
\- Lo sé solo quería revisar esto y me iré.  
\- Bien, como sabes que ella es la culpable.  
\- Ya investigamos a todos, además has visto las fotos Lydia no sale en ninguna. Esta seria nuestra exclusiva.  
\- Daniel estamos a nada de lanzarla no podemos hacer esto sin pruebas.  
\- Margaux tenemos que arriesgarnos, si no no avanzaremos.  
\- Bien. 

Daniel estuvo un rato más en la revista sabía que era un error, pero necesitaba más tiempo. Pronto Emily sabría la verdad y no podría verlas a los ojos. Sin querer el tiempo había pasado y ya era más tarde de lo que pensaba, lo más probable que Emily hubiera comido la cena en compañía de Niko, paso por la pastelería favorita de Emily consiguió una rebanada de cada tarta que tuvieran disponible. Entro a la habitación de Emily ella estaba sentada en la salita leyendo un libro El Conde de Montecristo de Alejandro Dumas.   
\- Hey.  
\- Lo siento, se pasó el tiempo.  
\- Tu día fue más ocupado que el mío.  
\- Hahahaha se podría decir, la edición saldrá pronto haría que corregir algunas cosas.   
\- Entiendo. Emily cerro el libro y lo dejo en la mesa. – quieres hablar de ello.  
\- No, no quiero que te agobien mis problemas tienes suficiente en tu mano. Daniel se acercó y se sentó a lado de ella, le toco el vientre Emily sintió mariposas en el estómago. – Se portaron bien.  
\- Si ellos lo hicieron, aparte de tener desagrado a ciertos alimentos todo bien.  
\- Entonces aún hay espacio para postre??  
\- Has traído algo??... Para este momento Daniel tenía su cabeza recostada en las piernas de Emily.   
\- Por supuesto, de hecho traje varios no sabría que se te antojaba. Se levantó súbitamente y le enseño la bolsa. – Manzana, peras, crema holandesa, blueberries, duraznos, cup cake red velvet y una de chocolate Ghirdarelli, napoleón.  
\- Acaso traes toda la pastelería.   
\- No sabría cual se te antojaría más, entonces cual prefieres.  
\- Napoleón, bueno tal vez un pedazo de duraznos. Daniel le tendió el postre con una cuchara.   
\- Daniel esta delicioso. Además esta recién hecho.   
\- Perfecto. Sabía que te gustaría. Sabes tal vez después cuando estés mejor tal vez con los niños podríamos salir e ir a parís o Italia por nuestra luna de miel.  
\- Sabes he pensado que me gustaría mudarme, vivir en un lugar diferente, algún lugar de Europa.   
\- Wuhuu…. No estoy seguro la revista está aquí, mis padres, tus amigos.  
\- Lo sé pero creo que necesitamos un nuevo inicio lejos de toda esta horrible experiencia, algún lugar donde el Voluz tenga una nueva sede.   
\- Hablare con Margaux, no sería mala idea. Daniel sonrió. – Podemos intentarlo, vivir n Paris.   
\- Sería maravilloso, sé que aún no hemos podido cerrar el caso porque no logro recordar siento que necesitamos esto.  
\- Lo siento. “de verdad lo siento” – Sé que es difícil. Se acercó y la abrazo.- Pero tienes razón seria nuestra oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.  
\- Me gustaría abrir una galería, algo para relacionado con la historia. Bueno además regresar a la equitación. Se frota el vientre. – después que estas pepitas salgan.  
\- Ya quiero que salgan…. Tu les enseñaras a montar un pony antes que camine. Ambos reían como tontos enamorados.   
\- Daniel, antes que podamos hacer todo esto me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo. Él estaba sintiendo pavor.  
\- Que es tan importante. Daniel trato de ocultar su nerviosismo.  
\- Me gustaría decirte algunas cosas de mi pasado… el celular de Daniel sonó.  
\- Trabajo. Hizo señas para esperar. – Grayson, si entiendo iré inmediatamente, adiós.  
\- Lo siento Ems, Margaux quiere cancelar el artículo que había aprobado.  
\- Bien. Ve podremos hablar luego. Daniel se levantó recogió los postres.  
\- Lo haremos. Se acercó le dio un beso en la frente. –Pórtense bien bebes, no molesten a mami. Ambos sonreían felizmente.  
\- Lo haremos.

En el otro lado de la ciudad Patrick se había acercado a Nolan para tratar de enmendar las cosas, sentía culpa por permitir que su madre interfiriera en su vida, que quería cenar con él, ver si podrían resolver las cosas. Nolan acepto, estaba haciendo más bebidas mientras Patrick revisaba la pintura donde estaba la caja fuerte. Nolan regreso con las bebidas, pero Patrick derramo algo sobre él, espeso a lamber su brazo sintió que era agua Nolan le dijo que con él podría perder el control, hacer algo que podría arrepentirse. Nolan le dio la espalda y Patrick le pego en la cabeza, perdió el conocimiento suficiente para que obtuviera lo que vino a buscar.  
\- Mama. Patrick le muestra la caja.  
\- Solo puedo imaginar cómo esto debe haberte costado. Victoria se acerca a Él.  
\- En realidad no estoy seguro que puedas, esto nunca fue por Nolan o por tu familia no he venido aquí para ser el hermano de Daniel, ni para ser aceptado por Conrad, vine para conocer a mi madre, pero nos hemos saltado las partes difíciles para poder fingir que todo está bien   
\- Sí. Victoria contesta casi como un susurro, muy afectada.   
\- No es así. He revisado la caja, te alegrara saber que tenías razón lo que siempre has querido. Patrick observa la caja, se retira no antes decirle a Victoria. -Lo que estoy pidiendo es la verdad de mi pasado, no podre esperar mucho.


	11. Exposicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para que no crean que los tengo olvidados.

Emily no podía dormir, quería decirle Daniel lo que sucedería antes que se entera de su madre, esto podría generar un poco de ficción en la relación, pero necesitaban un nuevo inicio. Ella dejaría su venganza, perdonaría a Daniel. Luego podrían iniciar una nueva relación, mejorarían como pareja, próximamente como padres criarían a sus hijos juntos, con un mejor futuro, evitando problemas como los que tenía ahora. Era algo difícil pero podrían lograrlo. Era enserio ella quería vivir tal vez en alguna villa de la Toscana o tal vez Oxford, con un gran jardín, tener un perro, tal vez un par de hectáreas más tener viñedo algunos caballos y ponis. O alguna casa cerca de la playa en algún lugar del mediterráneo. Soñaba demasiado pero no había nada que evitara que fuera feliz, salió a dar un paseo toda la mansión estaba en silencio, era algo tarde tal vez podría ir a su casa, era una idea descabellada, sería una larga caminata y se agotaría demasiado. Se dirigía a la pequeña sala en el exterior cuando vio la luz prendida. 

\- Veo que no soy la única que no puede dormir.   
\- Por el contrario, ha sido una noche interesante. Victoria abriendo la infinity box.  
\- De donde has sacado eso. Revisaba uno de los diarios. Emily podía ver a victoria mientras hurgaba en su infinity box sobre el escritorio. Se suponía que cuando ella lo revisara; Daniel sabría la verdad de nuevo todos los planes se le salían de las manos  
\- Si tienes problemas recordando tu pasado debido a tu amnesia tal vez pueda ayudar??.. Victoria dijo con autosuficiencia. Ella saco una de las fotos de la caja, era la foto por la cual Lydia había caído de su departamento. – Parece que Lydia solo tenía una parte del rompecabezas. Ella saco artículos de Harvard crimson destacando a Daniel como el novato del año. – Supongo que fue la primera vez que vistes, diarios detallando nuestros hábitos, estados bancarios donde dicen que no eres tan adinerada como aparentas serlo el gran tesoro de una estafadora.   
\- Felicidades Victoria, tus instintos tenían razón. Tal vez venia por el apellido Grayson y el status pero me he quedo porque amo a Daniel. Emily siente como un aleteo pesado en la pelvis, mueve su mano a un punto medio entre el abdomen y el pequeño bulto que sobresalta. – Ahora más pronto seremos padres.   
\- Nada de lo que digas te salvara ahora, hasta podría esperar que los gemelos que esperan no sean de Daniel. Eres una estafadora, vividora, cual final apropiado para alguien que manipula a la sociedad y a mi familia, exponerte a la prensa seria algo inhumano, en cambio llamare a todos los que estén en la lista y los de ellos una vez que se esparce el rumor que eres una farsante no volverás a nuestro circulo, tu fuente de ingresos se acabara. 

Lo que nunca imagino cuando llego seria que Emily estaba discutiendo con su madre, por fin estaban en un buen lugar con Emily, era el momento perfecto para que el pudiera decirle la verdad, su madre era muy hábil para culpar a Lydia, nunca imagino seria esto. Escucho como su madre le reclamaba a Emily, estaban discutiendo parecía un Deja vu, se acercó cuando escucho que solo había estado tras su dinero, tras el apellido Grayson, nuevamente era el títere de alguien más, esta vez no tenía un arma en su mano, aún estaba sobrio, sintió que todas las promesas que se habían hecho mutuamente estaban vacías. No podía poner un pretexto porque su madre se había encargado de obtener pruebas suficientes. Daniel salió de su escondite, esta vez su madre tenia pruebas.

\- Por qué Emily??  
\- Daniel..!!. Era la segunda sorpresa el no debería de haber estado ahí, Victoria arrogaba su veneno parecía la repetición de esa noche.  
\- Puedo explicarlo..!!! Emily vio a Daniel.   
\- Francamente lo dudo querida. Victoria se levantó con aire de suficiencia, cerro la caja. – Esta vez he conseguido las pruebas irrefutables de esto.  
\- Mama déjanos.  
\- Daniel.!!!.  
\- Déjanos…!!!!! Victoria no le quedo de otra que hacer lo que su hijo había pedido. – No hagas nada imprudente.  
\- Daniel por favor déjame explicarlo.  
\- Que quieres explicar donde soy tu títere y manejabas a tu conveniencia.  
\- No, claro que no. Quería decírtelo recuerdas antes que nos interrumpieron.  
\- Si claro, fue antes o después que mi madre te expusiera. Como fui tan ingenuo, estuve preocupado por ti, luego lo del embarazo, pensé que podríamos iniciar de nuevo.  
\- Por eso quería decírtelo..!!!! Daniel se acercó peligrosamente a Emily, ella no le tenía miedo pero aun no podría moverse con agilidad sin dañar a los gemelos.  
\- Decir que querías el apellido Grayson..!!!! el embarazo es para poder obtener más. No?  
\- No, no hables de ellos como si fueran un trato comercial. Daniel le toma toscamente de la mano  
\- Ha no entonces que son..??? obtendrás el doble, sacrifique mi felicidad, para poder criar a nuestros hijos juntos… pero ahora solo me hace dudar incluso son mios?  
\- Claro que son tuyos, aun que te cueste creerlo por eso quiero una vida lejos de tu familia. Daniel apretó más el brazo de Emily, había pasado momentos agradables, pero ahora no sabía que pensar. Soltó el brazo de Emily de forma tan tosca que Emily casi cae de espaldas.  
\- Supongo que puedes tenerlo. Pediré el divorcio, no obtendrás nada más de mí u esta familia.  
\- Daniel..!!. Te amo, creas lo contrario tú sabes que es verdad. Daniel se dio la vuelta y dejaría a Emily sin ninguna consideración.   
\- Ese es el problema no sé qué es verdad. Daniel se dirige hacia la puerta.  
\- Adónde vas??... Emily muy preocupada.   
\- Lejos de las mentiras. Esperare una prueba de paternidad. 

Su plan había fallado nuevamente, Daniel se sentía engañado nuevamente. Esta vez estaba sobrio pero sabía que si Emily no hubiera estado embarazada podría haberle levantado la mano. No sabía a donde ir, ni que pensar, tenía tantas dudas sobre Emily, sus hijos, las dudas que había enterrado hace tiempo resurgían, luego el accidente en el hospital, podrían haber sido una realidad que Aiden lo visitara, porque otro motivo pudo haber estado en el hospital, cuando todo pensaba que podía mejorar, estar en un buen lugar con ella ahora si tenían pruebas irrefutables; porque todos le mentían. Apretó las manos sobre el volante más fuerte y se dirigió al único lugar donde podría encontrar consuelo.

Emily por otra parte se empezó a sentir mal, el dolor entre su abdomen y pelvis aún se sentía molesto, además de que la pelea le estaba causando un dolor de cabeza. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por Daniel, él estaba herido de nuevo, no sabía cómo arreglarían esto, el dolor aumento, comenzó a caminar a las escaleras, poco a poco, parte su plan estaba hecho ahora tendría que hacer algunas llamadas iniciando con el abogado, claro Daniel pidió el divorcio pero ella no se lo daría no aun, pero temía que Daniel cometiera alguna tontería, probablemente este ahogando sus penas en alcohol. Lo que no imagino que estaría tocando la puerta de Sara.

\- Te dije que no quería que me vieran contigo. Sara trata de cerrar la puerta.  
\- Entonces déjame entrar.   
\- Detente. Daniel pone una mano en la puerta.  
\- Tenía razón estaba siendo egocéntrico y no debí haber asumido lo que asumí, pero hay cosas que no comprendes. Sara deja pasar a Daniel a su casa. - Tal vez sea mejor. Quieres saber la verdad o no?? Emily me mintió solo se casó conmigo por el dinero y estatus del nombre Grayson.  
\- En serio??....El embarazo.???. Sara le toma del brazo para reconfortarlo.  
\- Ella si esta embarazada de gemelos… pero es parte de su plan para mantenernos separados es más tal vez ni son míos. Sara lo abraza.  
\- Lo siento. Daniel tu???.... le disparates???   
\- No. Ambos se ven a los ojos.  
\- Si todo esto es verdad porque sigues con ella.  
\- Si la dejo dirán que la estoy abandonando con mis supuestos hijos peor aún que me acusen de intentar matarla. Como tú lo pensaste Emily obtuvo lo que quería ser una Grayson.  
\- Es una psicópata…. Danny los lamento mucho. Ella lo abraza, se ven de frente y no pueden evitarlo Daniel está herido por lo que Emily ha hecho y aunque sabe que cometerá un error no le importa, la besa para ahogar sus penas, la lleva al sofá.   
Al día siguiente Emily aún no se sentida bien había estado algo mareada e incluso había tenido algunas pesadillas mientras ella se levantaba se revisa la herida, y estaba sangrando, ella estaba asustada por sus bebes. Le llamo a Niko.  
\- Te sacaste los puntos mientras dormías.  
\- Gracias por venir tan rápido.  
\- Mi padre le gustaría que ayudara a su discípula favorita y no te golpeara como la vez pasada.  
\- Sabes que piensan los huérfanos sin familia, cuando dejamos de desear que nuestros padres vuelvan, pensamos en llenar el vacío con una familia propia, Gracias a Daniel tengo esa oportunidad aunque el momento no es el oportuno, eso no quita que aun puedo desquitarme por lo que me han hecho.  
\- Bien te pondré un par de puntos.  
\- Pronto tendremos invitados.  
Daniel estaba tratando de hablar con Margaux, tenían los dos borradores necesitaban dar a conocer uno pronto, porque con todo el drama no tardaría en ser la exclusiva y aun no obtenía una respuesta.  
\- Maldición. Conrad paso cerca de ahí. - Margaux no quiere publicar mi historia.  
\- Tal vez ya vio todos los huecos en ello. Se escucha el timbre, el servicio abre la puerta y la prensa entra.  
\- Nadie invito a la prensa. Victoria expresa.  
\- De hecho lo hice. Emily interviene vestida con una bata de seda, desde la segunda planta, Conrad se queda en la puerta de la sala con su libro en mano. Daniel esta impresionado y aterrado.  
\- Gracias por venir debido a mi debilidad mi anuncio será corto. En los últimos días mi suegra me trajo a casi, hemos estado superando todo el dolor como humanos y futuros padres, y gracias a eso he recuperado mi memoria. Ha habido especulaciones, quisiera aclarar que fue Lydia Davis, mi esposo y yo ofrecemos recompensa de 10 millones de dólares por su captura. 

Se escuchan las cámaras fotográficas, el murmullo de la prensa. Victoria solo pudo sonreír, Emily había enterrado a Lydia. Daniel se sentía un poco más tranquilo, incluso se preocupó por ella ya que la observo más pálida que antes pero decidió no preocuparse más por ella, sabía que algo se estaba perdiendo. Pobre Conrad había quedado en medio de un problema que no era suyo. La prensa se retiró Emily fue a cambiarse de ropa por algo mas cómodo y poderoso, después de todo aún tenía que arreglar las cosas con Daniel, tenía que verse fuerte y poderosa, aunque el vestido negro le quedaba demasiado ajustado gracias a su pequeño bultito. Pero primero iría a la cocina por algunos bocadillos, sin embargo victoria la intercepto no le quedo de otra más seguirla al sofá, claro ya Daniel estaba sentado en el extremo opuesto. El juego de poder con Grayson aún no acaba, era momento de la ofensiva.

\- Obviamente Lydia no me disparo sé que fuiste tú Daniel, pero te perdono. Solo sé que querías vengarte por que pensabas que me lo merecías, eso no cambia el hecho que te amo, quiero que el padre de mis hijos este ahí para criarlos. Quiero saber cómo nos moveremos. Victoria y Emily sonríen con satisfacción, pero Daniel solo está más alterado.  
\- Esta loca. Daniel dice queriendo seguir su madre lo interrumpe.  
\- Daniel siéntate, hablando con la prensa Emily condeno el destino de Lydia te salvo a ti.  
\- Entonces se acabó. Daniel moviendo las manos enfáticamente. Pediré el divorcio cada uno por su lado, hasta el nacimiento de los gemelos.  
\- Daniel..!!! Victoria dijo pero Emily continúo.  
\- No iré a ningún lado, después de todo aún podría decir que actué bajo coacción, porque el padre de mis hijos casi nos mata. Daniel iba a intervenir sin embargo Victoria cierra el tema.  
\- Pueden vivir con eso, he vivido años en un matrimonio sin amor ustedes también pueden, hasta el nacimiento de los gemelos revaluaremos la situación.  
\- Si es que son mis hijos. Daniel completo.  
\- Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para nosotros. Emily solo le sonrió honestamente. Porque ella de verdad quería arreglar las cosas.


	12. Impetu

Un par de días después Emily se encontraba mucho, aunque había momentos del día que estaba muy cansada, las náuseas matutinas eran ocasionales, tenía ciertos alimento que evitaba, finalmente le quitaría los puntos, pero hoy era uno de esos días que tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza, sus preocupaciones aún permanecían no han podido arreglar los problemas con Daniel y tampoco quería ir sola al sulfork memorial por eso decidió llamar al Dr. Merlyn, quien gustosamente acepto, le retiro los puntos y reviso la frecuencia cardiaca de los bebes. Le pidió que mantuviera el estrés bajo ya que su presión estaba alta. Acompaño al doctor a la salida cuando venían por las escaleras Victoria los intercepto; les molestaba la presencia incluso parecían buenos amigos.

\- Doctor Merlyn que placer verlo por aquí.  
\- Sra. Grayson, un placer. El extiende las manos para saludarla. – Emily me pidió que realizará una visita domicilio. Victoria esta sombrada.  
\- No sabía que la visitaría tan pronto.   
\- Oh lo siento Doctor, no quise molestar a mi suegra con pequeñeces.   
\- Emily esas no son pequeñeces. Emily interrumpe al doctor.  
\- Le hable al doctor que no podía ir a la cita, aun me siento algo débil y las náuseas matutinas no ayudan.   
\- Ya veo, querida la próxima vez avísame podemos tener todo un equipo médico, después de todo son mis nietos. Victoria dice usando falsa.  
\- Bien, lo importante es que la herida por fin ha cicatrizado los bebes están bien solo evita el estrés, espero verlos la siguiente cita.   
\- Permítame acompañarlo Dr. Merlyn.   
\- Gracias Sra. Grayson. Emily cuídate mucho, avísame cualquier eventualidad. Victoria lo lleva hasta la puerta, si ella pudiera le cerraría la puerta mucho antes. - Salúdame a Daniel que no trabaje demasiado. Le dice el doctor con una sonrisa playboy, Victoria solo sonríe y asiente, Emily le dice Adiós. Victoria se voltea justo a tiempo antes que Emily se dirigía a la cocina, desde su pelea con Daniel, pide al personal que consigan todos sus panecillos y alimentos favoritos.   
\- No te olvides de pasarle los saludos del Dr. como no se han visto en días, sus habitaciones están extremos opuestos, tal vez este durmiendo en los establos.  
\- Entonces tendré que darle tiempo. En este momento Emily no le importaba lo que Victoria tenía que decir, quería arreglar las cosas con Daniel, sus antojos estaban primero.   
Emily encontró a Blanca muy amablemente le entrego un plato de frutas recién cortadas con jugo de naranja, algunos roles de canela. Había tenido algunas nauseas matutinas pero siempre iban relacionadas con sus altos niveles de estrés; de momento solo tenía uno obtener a Daniel de vuelta.  
\- Blanca podrías conseguirme una rebanada de Napoleón de esta pastelería por favor.  
\- Claro Sra. Grayson. Emily le tendió la información de la pastelería.  
\- Efectivo extra para que compren algo para ustedes también. Blanca solo asintió y se retiró.   
Emily tomo su vaso de jugo que no había terminado, regresaría a la habitación a descansar hasta la siguiente obra. Mientras caminaba a sus habitaciones vio a Conrad que se movía de un lugar a otro tomando libros, ella tenía que ofrecer una bandera blanca aunque no fuera su persona favorita.  
\- Ah vienes a echarme… es apropiado que la mujer que considere como aliada en este conflicto familiar me enseñe donde está la puerta. Conrad dijo mientras toma unos libros del librero.  
\- Te estas mudando???. Emily asombrada dice. Lo siento no sabía que te ibas.  
\- Para decir la verdad estoy emocionado, como un prisionero en libertar condicional pero en vez de irme con mi bolsa de plástico con mis cosas personales, me llevare mis primeras ediciones.  
\- Conrad me gustaría explicarte.  
\- Que tienes que explicar cuando distes esa rueda de prensa y condenaste a Lydia, destruiste mi última oportunidad de ser feliz  
\- Tenía que proteger mi propia oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener mi propia familia, NO PUEDO PERDER A DANIEL!!...   
\- Tamerlane de Edgar Allan Poe, es una de las pocas copias que existen. En un poema un guerrero llega a la conclusión de que el amor llena más que el poder…. Que idiota. Conrad ve el libro. – Cuando tu amor te traicione como lo hará Daniel ven a buscarme al South Fork estaré manejando mi tiempo de guerra desde ahí. Conrad le da el libro. –Consérvalo. Él da espalda para ir por otra caja. Mientras Emily piensa en la reflexión de Poe. El personal de servicio se acerca.   
\- Sra. Grayson La señorita Le Marchal quiere hablar con Daniel dijo que era urgente lo despierto??...   
\- Ese es mi trabajo, Yo lo hare. Emily va buscar a Daniel. “Tal vez esta es mi oportunidad para que hablemos, después de todo alguien se ha dado a la tarea de evitarme”. Sube al cuarto toca la puerta con el domo del libro.  
\- Daniel??? Margaux llamo hay una crisis en el trabajo… vamos no podemos evitarnos para siempre…. Hablemos.. Emily se acerca a la puerta esperando una respuesta.  
\- Está bien pasa… Emily abre la puerta. De que quieres hablar del clima??. Emily observa como su esposo esta con Sara en una situación bastante desagradable para su gusto, e incluso sus celos y enojo quieren salir a la luz. – O de como dormí anoche?? Bueno no lo hice no mucho con eso basta.   
Emily se puso pálida, sentía el jugo de naranja subiéndole por la garganta, abrazo con fuerza el libro en su pecho. Daniel se voltea al ver a Sara acomodarse la sabana y le da un beso, el sentía mal al ver a Emily enferma, pero aún estaba enojado con ella en cambio su esposa no se lo perdonaría.   
Salió de la habitación con una tristeza y un vacío, ella quería empezar de nuevo pero él ha escogido su lado, se toca su pequeño bulto se dirige a su habitación para poder deshacerse de estas nauseas, sabiendo que ahora tendrá un blanco. Daniel pagara caro su infidelidad, lo que no imagino que su esposo le haría una invitación a Sara para quedarse el tiempo que quisiera. 

Algunas horas más tarde después de haber descansado un rato por todas las molestias que Daniel le está causando se dirigió a la piscina con un traje de baño de una pieza, portaba su bata de algodón quería refrescarse un poco, no tenía autorización para nadar, su sorpresa fue encontrar a la mustia de Sara muy cómodamente tomando el sol mientras hablaba por teléfono. Era el momento para ofrecerle una salida limpia o una dolorosa.

\- Me encantaría ir a la fiesta de la tía Gina pero estoy ocupada en el trabajo. Mama no digas que estoy evitando. Emily da conocer su presencia, Sara se percata. – Me tengo que ir un cliente me está apresurando.  
\- Una cosa es encontrar a mi esposo con su amante pero me respeto mucho como para seguir viéndote. Tienes que irte ahora.  
\- Daniel me dijo que quedara así que me quedare.  
\- No dejare que destruyas mi matrimonio ni mi familia.  
\- Esto no te parece triste para ti, quiero decir él no te ama. Ella ve su bulto, tiene un poco de celos ya que hay probabilidades que sea de Danny, pero no se dejara. –Probablemente no sean sus hijos. Señalando su vientre.  
\- Eso es bajo Sara, estoy tratando de manejar esto con dignidad.  
\- Después de engañar a Danny más patético decir que son sus hijos. Emily se molesta por el comentario de sus hijos, al parecer Daniel no sabe guardar sus opiniones como sus padres.  
\- Daniel se extralimitando conmigo después del daño que cause es entendible, tu amabilidad es lo que le llama la atención, pero no encajas aquí.  
\- Eso es lo que enorgullece.  
\- Hasta que la gente se entere empiece a juzgarlo.  
\- Porque soy una basura, eso es lo que dices. Se dirige a uno de servicio. – Disculpe me trae una compa de Champagne por favor. Enseguida contesta el joven. Emily sonríe, su presa ha escogido su camino, perdió las ganas de refrescarse en la piscina se baja los lentes, le da la espalda a Sara no antes se expresa fuerte y amenazante.  
\- Consejo No vuelvas a mencionar a nuestros hijos si sabes lo que te conviene. Ese un asunto entre mi esposo y yo. Sara entendió que eran aguas peligrosas.   
Era momento de sacar a Sara de la jugada, sin contar que esta vez Daniel se extralimito al hablar de sus hijos con su amante, Bueno tendrá otra oportunidad para recriminarle la situación Daniel, mientras tendría la oportunidad de visitar a alguien en Sulfork inn. 

Daniel tuvo la mejor mañana, no negara que jugo sucio, su esposa se lo merecía tampoco le gusto el encuentro entre Emily con Sara desnuda. Su mañana era muy ajetreada, sabía que ha cometido demasiado errores; este era uno más pero que podía hacer, la mujer que supuestamente lleva a su hijos solo está por estatus, no por amor, tantos planes que tenían, un nuevo comienzo sonaba a una broma cruel hasta cierto punto ya no sentía la culpa por dispararle a Emily. Estaba revisando la edición del Voulez, le llamo la atención el artículo de Margaux, le aviso al conductor que acelerara, cuando llego no espero a la oficina e inicio a citar. 

\- Consiente de la enemistad entre Thorne y Lydia Davis, Conrad Grayson se tomó la libertar de comprarle a su amante un arma y darle la bienvenida en jate de luna de miel. Todos murmuraban semejante anuncio, Margaux se topó con Daniel.  
\- No existía cuando mande a imprimir la copia final, la última persona que la tuvo fue mi asistente Jessica Roche. Mientras ellos sacaban sus conclusiones un hombre trajeado entro buscando a Margaux.  
\- Ella es la responsable. Daniel interrumpió. –Haz que venga.  
\- Se fue, recogió todo y se mudó a Europa, nos ha saboteado Daniel créeme que si la encuentro.   
\- Margaux LeMarchal .???. El hombre trajeado interrumpió.  
\- Sí..??. El hombre le entrega un sobre sellado con sellos oficiales, el hombre se marcha. – Gracias. Revisa el contenido del documento solo para molestarse más. – Conrad, tu padre nos está demandando al Voulez por difamación.  
\- Mi papa planteo ese falso contenido, le pago a Jessica, estoy seguro.  
\- Explica, por qué??  
\- Tuvimos una pelea dijo que vendría por mí y le dije que lo hiciera   
\- fue algo imprudente.  
\- No sabía que más tendría que perder.  
\- Parece que aún lo hay. Margaux le da la espalda regresa a su oficina.

Algunos días después, tuvieron una tensa reunión con los abogados, le ofrecieron una reunión amistosa con su padre, claro él no estaba muy feliz pero al menos tratarían de resolver las cosas pacíficamente, además había recibido una advertencia que su tarjeta de crédito había sido usada múltiples tiendas de maternidad y de bebes, como era posible que tuvieran múltiples cargos si esa tarjeta se la dio a Charlotte, sumo 2 + 2 esta debió de haber sido una idea de Emily, tendría que hablar con Emily después de todo, su hermana no puede estar en el medio de esta batalla.

\- Daniel. Su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos. – Porque me entero de Betsy Hopkins que le dijo su personal que tienes una amiga en la casa??...una que bebe Champagne.  
\- Realmente no me importa lo que diga esa mujer no cuando mi propio padre trata de demandarme.  
\- Si lo se estoy aquí si me necesitas. Daniel retoma su ruta anterior hasta que su madre vuelve hablar.   
\- Estas molestando a alguien muy peligroso.  
\- Puedo lidiar con papa. Su vista seguía en el celular, revisando los avisos de compra.  
\- Me refiero a Emily estas comenzando una guerra psicológica en esta familia y la estas tentando con tu infidelidad.  
\- Luego del infierno que me ha hecho pasar necesito restregárselo.  
\- Buena estrategia si fuera tú, pero trajiste a Sara a esta batalla, es un objetivo fácil, la destruirá, lo sé por qué lo hice con la 1ra esposa de Conrad en una situación similar.  
\- Agradezco tu preocupación pero me encargare de la mía a mi manera. Daniel se fue tenía un solo lugar donde estar, y eso era el cuarto de servicio.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado tratare de actualizar cada semana específicamente Sabados, se que deje mi Batlicity en espera pero quien pueda checar he publicado un nuevo capitulo, mientras esta historia ya casi la tengo completada el 1er libro Hahahahahaha.
> 
> Para quien no sepa en la vida real Emily Van Camp (Emily Thorne) se ha caso en 2018 con Josh Bowman (Daniel Grayson)....... por eso mi trauma de una alternativa historia.


End file.
